I Got You
by Tina Titan
Summary: Life is changing for Wally and Artemis. With their family expanding and life moving forward, can this young couple keep their heads as unexpected turns occur? What will happen when their family is threatened? M for language and suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, Guys. Fast updates-This story, for the moment, is a one shot. I might add onto it later, but I wanted to write this story and get a tiny bit of Spitfire feels post angsty, dear lord where's Wally (unintentional pun is unintentional). So Emerald story idea on hiatus until… until I finish the damn thing. Again, please let me know if you'd like to see anything in particular for a story, I will credit you.**

Artemis's hands reach out, searching for her husband's warm body. Coming up with empty sheets, she slowly peels her eyes open. Brittle December sunlight trickles through the curtains, spreading across the patchwork quilt. Blonde hair falls into her eyes as she slips out of bed. Grabbing a ponytail holder from her dresser, she passes by the bedroom mirror and pauses.

Her normally slim figure seems warped, particularly her middle. Artemis's belly protrudes out and her t-shirt is slightly too tight . Her hands drift over her torso, where her and Wally's baby lives. Artemis smiles, closing her gray eyes. She pulls up the image of a young man she had met three years ago. A bright smile, curious gray eyes under messy dark red locks, a constant bubbling energy that seemed to affect everyone around him. Her Matt.

Two muscular arms wrap around her and a pair of warm lips press against her neck. She turns, opening her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, beautiful," Wally murmurs against her lips," Or maybe good afternoon would be closer. It's almost 12:30."

"Good morning," She sighs happily, ignoring the teasing in his last comment," Been working on the nursery?"

Wally chuckles," What can I say? I'm nervous. And when I'm nervous, I need to work on something."

"I know, I'm nervous too," She gives him a half glare," Though I'm not allowed to see the damn nursery let alone help with it."

Wally gives her the lopsided grin that she fell in love with all those years ago. One that's infuriating as well as calming.

"Well, would you like to see it now?" Artemis raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"You finished?" She asks.

"Just now. Come on." He gently pulls her down the hall, each stopping to pet kent, their mixed boxer. Down the hall, Wally opens the door to their old office.

" _Oh_ ," The small exclamation seem to say it all. The walls are a soft, calming evergreen. The crib and dresser a clean white. Artemis drifts inward, one hand on her pregnant belly. The sheets in the crib are dark red and she sees the small teddy bear she had once mocked Wally for keeping on top of a small pillow. A rocking chair sits in the corner next to a white bookshelf crammed full of books. Artemis looks at Wally, who smiles shyly.

"Do you like it?" He asks. Tears in her eyes, she nods, quickly walking back to him and pressing her face into his shoulder. He holds her," Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She pulls back to look at him," I just...I can't believe you did all this."

"Well I had help," He admits sheepishly," My mom gave me most of the books and your mom helped choose the paint and-"

Artemis cuts him off with a kiss. He immediately presses back, his hand settling on her hips. Artemis pulls away," Thank you, Wally."

"Well, you're creating a kickass mini us so I figured this is something I can do for you," He rests his forehead against hers. They stand there for a moment, each content with the other's presence. Artemis winces as she feels a sharp kick in her side.

"Matty doesn't like Mommy and Daddy being together?" Wally teases.

"Mommy and Daddy being together is what made Matty," Artemis retorts. She takes one more glance at the room, a small smile on her lips, before following Wally out. Despite the inevitable arrival of their son, today is going to be busy. Artemis is graduating from college this afternoon and there's a party celebrating everyone who's graduated this last year. Wally's about six months from finishing his bachelors in Gamma Radiation, and then onto the Master's degree. Artemis had technically finished her degree in June and had been working at social services since then.

As Wally changes his clothes, he grins to himself. Almost three and a half years ago, he had been sent to an alternate plane. He had spent six months not sure where he was or what was going on. Then a certain blonde save his life. Not artemis, though she had tried her damndest. No. His daughter. The girl with her mother's shining hair, a smirk on her lips, and his mischievous green eyes.

Both Wally and Artemis are sad that they already know how many children they would have and how they looked, but they're still excited still. They had seen their nearly adult children, but they still get those early days. The giddy and terrifying days of being a first time parent.

Jesus, after years of being shot at, kidnapped, tortured, nearly murdered, it's becoming a father that scares him. Artemis and he came from completely different homes so their ideas of parenting are probably going to clash. Also they're heroes again. There's still this need to protect their children and also to make sure the children can protect themselves. The league has already taken precautions. Artemis had been forced to take maternity leave, which pissed her off. More so that they ordered her rather than asking.

"Ever my little spitfire," He grins. He pulls on his nicer button down shirt and begins tying his bright red tie.

"Wally…" A rather defeated Artemis comes out of the steaming bathroom, damp hair pulled into a messy bun. Artemis gives him a pouting look that makes him stifle a laugh," I can't zip my dress up."

Wally helps zip up the dark green fabric, which catches a bit as he pulls it just over her belly. Artemis murmurs a thanks, wincing.

"He really likes kicking you, doesn't he," Wally laughs.

"He's impatient, like his father," Artemis shoots back.

"I believe it was his mother's impatience that got us to this point," Artemis flips him off, which makes him laugh. She goes back into the bathroom and he hears her hair dryer going. Wally leaves their room and goes into the living room. Their old team would be here soon to catch up and hang out until they had to leave for the graduation. Wally looks at kent, who trots up, tail wagging happily," Hey, Buddy. Ready to be a big brother?"

Kent barks, nuzzling Wally's Leg. Wally scratches him behind the ears. Kent jerks away, grabbing a rope with a knot in it (the longest lasting toy he had)

"Kill it, Kent, Kill it." Wally Watches as the dog slams the toy into the ground. _**BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!**_ Kent looks at his adoptive father waiting for instruction," It is dead? Huh, did you kill it, Kent?"

Kent seems a little confused, but then Artemis comes around the corner, shaking her head.

"That at me or the dog?" He asks as she sits next to him on the couch.

"Yes," She answers. Kent jumps up beside his surrogate mother, resting his head on her knee," So many things to do."

"Yep," Wally bumps her shoulder," But we like a challenge."

Artemis snorts," Maybe you do. I'm dreaming of sweats and reruns of shitty cop shows."

Wally laughs at that image. It's actually how he's found her on her off days since June. Artemis looks at their apartment. He grins, before whispering in her ear," Hard to believe we've been here four years, right? If these walls could talk-"

"Wally, I really hope you're getting the sex jokes out now because I swear to god if you say something like that infront of our parents or the league, I will strangle you." She gives him a proper glare.

"You know, I'm sure you're going to be great mom when it comes to that glare," Wally says with a wink and a smile. Artemis sticks her tongue out at him. Wally laughs," and I'm the childish one."

Artemis shoves his shoulder with hers. Wally kisses her before moving to the kitchen. He pulls out some of the food they made a few days earlier, after the busy christmas season. Wally grunts," Why the hell did they decide to have your graduation on the 30th?"

"I don't know. They probably thought that families would be together or whatever," Artemis rolls forward, stumbling as she stands," Damn. After this I will never complain about training ever again."

"So you'll find something else to complain about?" He asks innocently.

"Fuck you, Mr. West."

"You already did, Mrs. West," He can't see her, but he knows she's rolling her eyes. Artemis's arms wrap around him, leaning over her rotund belly to press her cheek to his back. He covers her hands with his. They stand there silently, each relishing the others warm embrace. Wally feels a dull thump to the middle of his spine," God damn, he's active today."

"You're telling me," Artemis groans.

"One more day," Wally reminds her.

Artemis snorts," Yeah, one more day and then we're getting less sleep than we already are."

"Then baby number 2," Wally wiggles his eyebrows.

"Let's get Matty here first before we start on Jani." Both names, the latter having once been hard and bitter to say, feel at home in her mouth. Her son and daughter. Her Matt and Jania.

"We both know patience is not our forte," Wally teases. Artemis laughs at the joke this time, and he memorizes the sound. It's not the sharp _heh_ she had occasionally given him before they could stand each other and not the soft giggles after they started dating or the sexy throat laugh that she gives him in the bedroom. It's a rich belly laugh that she only gives him.

"I know," She kisses his neck, her warm breath leaving goosebumps on his skin. The bell rings forcing them apart.

"Hey, guys," Their martian friend beams as she steps in followed by her husband, Conner. M'gann hugs Artemis tightly," You look amazing."

"I look like a blimp," Artemis says with a snort before hugging Conner.

"I'm sure that comes with carrying any kid, but I can see it being worse with a speedster's kid," Conner muses," I mean, we've seen how much Wally eats."

"HEY!" Wally protests from the kitchen, a carrot hanging from his mouth," I resent that remark."

"Wally," Artemis laughs," You're turning red."

There's another knock. Kaldur and Dick join the party. M'gann asks to see the nursery, so Artemis shows her to the room.

"So, Wally, are you nervous?" Kaldur asks.

"About what?" Wally grins cockily," I don't do nervous."

"He's terrified," Dick says with a half laugh.

"Dude," Wally gives him an annoyed glare," Do I need to remind you about your kids? Or one in particular?"

Dick smirks," Mine are about a year or so away so please do."

Wally simply retorts with," My son ends up with your daughter."

"Fuck you," Dick rebuttals.

In the nursery a similar conversation takes place.

"So you aren't worried?" M'gann asks.

Artemis runs her hands across her belly as she rocks in the rocking chair," I guess, but I've been working with kids that have physical and mental abnormalities, so it's not as scary as it once was."

"Still…"

"M'gann, Matty having Asperger's is the least of his worries," Artemis winces as a sharp pain comes from her lower abdomen," though with this kick he's got, I'm sure he'll be fine no matter what."

"How's Wally handled the whole pregnancy?" M'gann asks," Something tells me the cool, calm act that he's had isn't totally true."

"He's… I'm not sure. He's supportive and has put up with my even shorter temper well. Some nights I'll wake up and he'll have his arms around me, one hand on Matty. Then he's annoyingly protective and I have to physically stop myself from punching him in the damn face," Artemis looks around the nursery," But he did all this for our family. I can't complain I guess. What about you and Connor? Thinking about kids?"

"Sort of. We're not 100% sure if we can have any, but I'd love to have one or two."

"You were always good with Gar," Artemis notes.

"Things were different with Gar though. I met him when he was 9. He was barely 10 when his mom and dad died. It wasn't so much as being a mom as being his sister and friend." M'gann sighs as she thinks of her 17 year old brother.

"Are things okay with him and Raven?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. Dick lives with them so he probably knows." Both women hear arguing from the living room," Is that Wally or Dick?"

Artemis grunts as she rises from the chair," If we hear the word aster, probably Dick."

"Or traught," M'gann giggles. Artemis laughs along as they remember the odd things Dick would say at 13. They leave the room and find Kaldur chatting with Connor in the kitchen while Dick and Wally bicker.

"What's Going on?" Artemis asks, taking a sandwich from one of the plates.

"They seem to be arguing about which one of them would adapt the best if sent back in time," Kaldur informs her. Artemis rolls her eyes, then winces.

"You ok?" Connor asks.

"Wally's son has been kicking me all fucking morning," Artemis explains, rubbing her throbbing side with a grimace.

"He's probably saying 'Mommy, I'm ready to come out now,'" M'gann teases.

"Well, Mommy says that he had 10 hours to go," Artemis murmurs.

"You're an ass, Dick," Wally half shouts.

"That's my queue," Artemis moves to her husband and his best friend, shoving them apart. They open their mouths to argue, quickly shutting them as she glares at them," Do you really want to have your ass kicked by a pregnant woman?"

Neither says anything. The friends all settle into the seats around the room, talking about jobs and missions, reminiscing about the early days. Wally laughs as he remembers how much he and Dick tried to prove themselves to being leader. Dick thanks them for the billionth time for helping him with Halley's circus. M'gann nearly cries when they talk about finding out about her true heritage, still shocked they accepted her. They recount how much they had changed and talked, hopefully hypothetically, about who could win in a fight. Artemis leans against Wally at several points, a grimace on her face.

"You ok?" Dick asks," Is Wally's kid already a pain in the ass?"

"Well, genetically it was bound to happen," Artemis says dryly. Wally chuckles nervously," I'm fine. He's not suppose to be here til tomorrow."

"Still Mathew Isaac?" Kaldur asks.

"Of course." Wally answers. Artemis's eyes widen suddenly. Wally instantly freaks out," Are you ok? Is it Matty?! Is it time?! OH GOD!"

"Wallace West, Get a damn hold of yourself. I just remembered that thing we talked about last week," Artemis rolls her eyes.

"Oh! That thing," Wally's freckled cheeks turn bright red," You want to ask."

"Ask what?" The others look between each other confused.

"M'gann, Wally and I wanted to know if you'd like to be Matty's godmother." Artemis smiles at her best friend's surprised expression.

"But your sister…"

"It's really the most dependable," Her words are clipped as she says them," You've always been there for me, especially after Wally… after Antarctica."

"I agree with Artemis." Wally says," We know that if something happened to us you'd take the best care of him."

The martian's eyes overflow with tears," I'd love to be his godmother."

"Perfect," Wally turn to his male friends," Kaldur, we'd like you to be godfather."

"I would be honored," The Atlantean beams," Are you planning on to baptize?"

"No, but we figured once he's born we'll do some kind of ceremony or part or whatever," Artemis glances at the clock," Oh my god! We've got to go!"

The friends grab their coats and head to their cars. After a twenty minute drive, the ceremony itself lasts three hours with all the speeches and a thirty minute delay. Wally and friends cheer loudly as Artemis crosses the stage, robe tightly hugging her midsection. She finds them soon after.

"Congrats, babe," Wally kisses her, which mostly doesn't work because she's beaming," Guess I need to look for someone else's Vietnamese Lit papers to read."

"Oh, Shut up. Don't we have a part to go to?" Artemis asks as they steer through the crows. Outside she recognizes a few friends and goes to congratulate them. Wally watches his wife, smiling to himself. Her blonde hair pokes from under her hat, shining like polished gold. Her graceful limbs as she throws them around friends. Wally watches her and slowly falls in love all over again.

"Sorry," She gasps as she slides into their warm, beaten up station wagon," God It's cold out."

Her hand slide into his, her skin feeling like silk against his. Wally Lazily trails his thumb across her rough knuckles. They sit in a warm comfortable silence until they arrive at the hidden zeta tube. Wally and Artemis walk a short distance to the tube, waiting from for the rest to arrive.

"Aren't speedsters suppose to be warm," Artemis complains, shivering as she moves closer to Wally.

"December's a bitch," He chuckles, kissing the top of her head," come here."

He pulls her into a warm hug, his body vibrating slightly. Artemis smiles to herself, burrowing closer to him. This is one of the moments she loves him most, though last December, It was the two of them curled together on the couch, his hands tracing patterns on her back. Something similar happened in March and now she has a watermelon on her belly.

"Ugh, you two are so disturbingly cheesy."

"maybe you should find something turbing cheesy," Wally says with a wink. The team enters the Zeta tube and there is a slight tingling feeling. They all wince slightly when the noise hits them. Wally and Artemis remember how sensitive to noise the older version of their son had been and wince again. There's lots of movement going on, from people moving between food tables to Barry's twins, Dawn and Donny, chasing each other around the groups of adults.

"Auntie Artemis!" A small girl with dark red pigtails sprints at her. Wally catches the kid as she launches herself at Artemis," Uncle Wally!"

"Sorry, Lian, but Aunt Artemis can't do a running jump right now," Wally says, tickling his niece's belly. She giggles as her parents appear.

"Well if it isn't my little sister," Jade smiles that chesire cat grin. Roy takes his daughter, casually tossing the six year old over his shoulder.

"Hey, man, it's been a while," Wally shakes his brother-in-law's hand.

"I can see that," Roy nods at Artemis, who shoots sisterly barbs at Jade, with a grin.

"Well we had to catch up to you," Wally laughs.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Well congrats, man," Lian wiggles free, dropping to the ground, rolling up until she stands and takes off running," and good luck."

Roy takes off, calling for Lian to stop. Wally notices Bart talking to Jaime in a corner. He slips through the crowd, nodding hellos to those who call his name.

"...Just weird seeing him…"

"I know, hermano, but we're close to figuring out how to get you home."

"If there's much of a home to go back to," Bart rubs his eyes in frustration," Not that there was much to begin with."

"Hey, Bart," Wally gives his cousin a quick hug," something wrong?"

"Just ready to go home," Bart admits with a shrug.

"I get that, man," Wally sympathizes," But now you have a degree that's going to help make life easier when you get back."

"An Associates degree in Human Services isn't exactly going to save the world," Jamie points out.

"No, but he'll be able to figure out what needs to be accomplished and how to accomplish it." Wally retorts.

The men talk for a while about school and missions. Jamie explains the workings of a rescue mission when both Bart and Wally's stomachs roar.

"Damn, you speedsters hungry," Jamie snorts.

"Metabolism," They grumble, moving towards the eating area. Wally notices a young woman with red hair speaking enthusiastically to Garfield and his girlfriend.

"That's Kor'i," Dick appears next to him.

"JESUS!" Wally jumps," We need to reinstate that rule where you wear a bell."

"Sorry," Dick says, clearly not meaning it," You were staring at her, so I thought you'd like to know her name."

"Kor'i," Wally takes a second to place the name," Koriand'r is the full version. She's your girlfriend?"

"Fiancee," Dick corrects.

"No shit?"

"Nope. I proposed on Christmas," Wally grins.

"Well, I'm happy for you, dude." Wally claps him on the back," Little circus bird brain is growing up."

"Jackass," Dick grins. Kor'i turns around. She beams when she sees Dick and flies over. As she lands in front of them, Wally notices her eyes are green all the way through. Dick kisses her and turns to wally," Kor'i, this is my friend Wally West."

"Yes, you have told me some about him," Kor'i's words are choppy and hesitant, like english isn't her first language," It is the most pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Wally catches Artemis's eyes as she talks to Zatanna and waves her over. He pulls her close, keeping his arm at her waist," My wife, Artemis West."

He loves those four words. They're second only to 'I love you too' and 'I will marry you.' Artemis shakes Kor'i's hand.

"Dick's mentioned you a few times. Congrats on the engagement." Artemis grimaces.

"Are you alright?" Kor'i asks kindly.

"Yeah," Artemis rubs her belly," My kid is just being a douche."

"How far are you?"

"9 months," Kor'i's eyes widen.

"I forget how odd you humans are."

"How long are pregnancies on…" Wally blanks on where she's from.

"Tameran," She supplies, smiling warmly," Approximately 1 earth month."

It's Wally and Artemis's turn to widen their eyes in surprise. Kor'i is called over by someone else and flies off, humming what sounds like a lullaby to herself. The couple looks at Dick before roaring with laughter.

"How the hell did _you_ end up with _her_?" Wally snorts as Artemis holds onto his arm for balance.

"Oh, shut up." Dick grumbles.

"Seriously. Compared to her, you're a goddamn demon," Artemis wheezes. Dick flips them off before stalking away. Artemis and Wally each grab food and spend the next two hours talking with others. At 11 pm, when many of the partiers mull over excitement for the next year, the speeches start. A good portion of them come from the mentors, each praising the level of commitment and fortitude with their balance of being heroes and their civilian lives. The younger heroes make jokes at their friends, talking about bets made on who would crash first and who would break into the professor's' computer for answers and who would quit to be a hero full time. Just before midnight, Wally pulls a protesting Artemis to the stage.

"Hello everyone," Wally says to the crowd, a mischievous grin on his face," I wanted to say something about the beautiful woman beside me. I meet her when I was fifteen and a half, and to be completely honest, I _hated_ her. I mean couldn't freaking stand her."

"The feeling was fairly mutual," Artemis says dryly, making the crowd laugh.

Wally continues," I thought that she was standoffish, a smart ass, and overall a massive bitch. The I meet this guy named Kent Nelson. For those who don't know, that was the original Dr. Fate. We, my team and I, were investigating his castle and Artemis and I were, naturally, fighting. Basically trying to one up each other and make the other feel like an idiot. She won most of the time. Anyway, we both grabbed for his cane. We went on a side adventure, kicked Klarion's ass, and I got the best advice in my entire life. 'Find yourself your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that-' and that was it. Considering he only meet Artemis, it should have been really easy to figure out what he meant. But it took like four months to get it through my thick skull that I like her and that was probably, no, definitely the best discovery of my entire life

"I know I have messed up and I've hurt her plenty of times without meaning to. We both left each other for months at a time and were both terrified that the other would be a body in the morgue before we saw them again. I know because there were nights I didn't want to sleep because I was convinced if i fell asleep, she would be dead by morning. Then there were the mornings I woke up and I swore I could hear her in the kitchen or in the shower, then I remembered and it felt like the whole world just shattered," his voice cracks a bit," When I was in Antarctica, when I realized I was going to… when I was going to disappear, I regretted never flat out telling Artemis how much I lover her."

Artemis takes his hand. He looks at her and everyone sees so much adoration and comfort in his gaze. He seems to speak only to her," At 15, I couldn't imagine a girl like her falling for a guy like me. Someone so intelligent, so confident, so stunningly gorgeous. Now at 25, I can appreciate all that she does for me and how fucking lucky I am to have her. I can't imagine having anyone else as part of my life or anyone else I would want to have a family with. And I couldn't be more proud of her for everything she's done-in school, as a hero, as a friend, a sister, and aunt. I couldn't be more proud of you, Arty, and I couldn't love you anymore than I do now."

"Wally…" She rests her head on her husband's shoulder, her hand sliding into his. Anyone who looks at them sees the purest form of love. Suddenly Artemis doubles over in pain. Wally grabs her to keep her from falling to the ground. One hand comes up to her stomach," Wally."

This time she say his name with fear rather than love. Artemis gasps in pain and both of them hear a dripping noise. Artemis squeezes Wally's shoulder in pain," Something's wrong."

Wonder Woman and Black Canary run onto the stage. Artemis fights them as they try to help her away from Wally. Painful tears fall from her eyes as pain flares in her lower abdomen, similar to what she had felt all day, but worse. A million times worse.

"Wally!" Artemis pleads. He hates seeing her cry and even more seeing her cry in pain.

"I've got you, Babe, I got you," Wally scoops her up into his arms bridal style. He's avoided doing this since he found out she was pregnant, terrified of dropping her and hurting the baby. Now's not a time to be afraid though," Do we have time to get to the hospital?

Artemis shakes her head, Canary voicing her agreement," If we try to move her now that she's in active labor, it could hurt the baby."

The last five words shoot arrows of fear into their hearts. Artemis cries out in pain, making even the most seasoned fighter wince," Fine, we'll do it her. But get him out. Please get Matty out safe."

"Take her to the med bay," Wally walks as quickly as he can without flashing. He hears garbled words of encouragement, that are drowned out by Artemis's pain. He kicks himself mentally, realizing now that some of what they believed to be kicks from their son were actually contractions. He gets to the med bay and helps her out of the dress and into a paper gown. Sweat and tears are already mixed on her face as Wally holds her hand.

"Make it stop, Wally," She sobs. Years of her father's training had left her with an unusually high pain tolerance, but the contractions from earlier could no way in heaven or hell prepare her for this. Wonder Woman and Canary arrive a few seconds after a particularly nasty contraction. Artemis feels safe with these women, knowing they will do everything in their power to help her deliver.

"Ok, Artemis," Wonder Woman says, as she looks between her legs." You're fully dilated, which would be concerning considering your water only broke a few minutes ago, but considering this kid's genetics-"

Artemis screams as a contraction forces all her muscles to tighten to the point that they must be ripping. She feels her son moving downwards.

"Artemis, the next contraction is going to be a bitch," Wonder Woman tells her," But I need you to push as hard as you can, focusing on the muscles in your lower back."

Wally adjusts her grip on his and kisses her gently," I love you."

"I love you too," She grits her teeth and pushes once the next contraction starts. Time slips away as Artemis focuses on the insurmountable task ahead of her. She's told to stop and start, push harder and faster, push slower and softer. Wally murmurs encouragements and squeezes her hand, just as hard as she squeezes his. Finally, _finally_ , they hear a loud piercing cry.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad," Wonder Woman smiles, holding a bloody baby in her hands," It's a boy."

"He's here," Artemis beams at her husband. Damp hair sticks to her pale face, yet Wally can't help but find her completely stunning.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" Wally's hands shake as he takes the scissors and cuts between the clamps. Wonder Woman hands the crying child to Black Canary.

"Wally, you go with him," Artemis commands. Wally kisses her and goes to the other side of the room. Canary washes the baby boy before weighing and measuring him, his wails bouncing around the room, his fists flying around his face. Tiny wisps of strawberry blonde hair cover his tiny head. Canary looks at Wally, laughing.

"You look like a first time, Dad," Canary hands him a box of tissues. Wally hadn't realized he was crying. Canary puts a diaper on the infant and wraps him in a blanket. The boy-his son- slowly stops crying as he observes the world around him. Canary picks up the bundled baby," Who wants to hold him first, Mom or Dad?"

"I do," Artemis says. Wonder Woman had cleaned her up so her legs are now covered with a blanket. Wally nods, wanting to be more composed before he holds his son. Canary hands the boy to his mother. Artemis looks at her child and Wally sees a softness to her eyes that he's only seen a handful of times before. Artemis strokes their son's plump cheek," Hello, Matthew Isaac. I'm the one whose kidneys you've been kicking for the past 9 months.

Wonder Woman and Canary start to leave, but Wally hugs them both before they get too far. He murmurs," Thank you. For everything."

Both women look at the young man before them. They can remember when he was a cocky, arrogant teen who believed her could do no wrong. They remember when they found out about the darker feelings that he had hidden away from those he loved. The harmful things they know he did to himself. The look of despair and hate and anger in his eyes when he looked at himself. Now they see this man before them, in love, alive, a father. Both women look at him and admire his growth from that teenager to now.

"It was our pleasure." They leave. Wally goes over to his wife, who scoots over in the bed so he can sit next to her and look at Matt. Now that he isn't crying and screaming, his pale blue eyes examine both his parents, head cocked to the side. He already looks like his mind is moving at ten thousand miles an hour.

"Hey, buddy," Wally whispers," I'm your daddy."

"Wally, we made this, him," Artemis looks at Wally," He's ours. Completely ours, no one else's."

"I know." Wally's scientific mind screams to argue with her about genetics and ancestry, but his heart shouts for his brain to shut the hell up," He's perfect."

"He kind of looks like a potato," Artemis giggles. Her son's tiny wrinkled skin did remind her of the starchy plant.

"Then he's our perfect potato." Wally kisses the top of her head," How does it feel to be a mommy?"

"Scary." She looks at him with those intelligent gray eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago," How does it feel to be a daddy?"

"Terrifying. But we're heroes. We do all sorts of things that scare the hell out of us."

"You should go tell everyone the news." Artemis tells him, smiling as Matty coos in her arms," Not that I don't love or trust Canary to do it, but I think it would be better if you did it."

"Of course," Wally beams. He kisses her and, as gently as he can, kisses the top of his son's head. The baby coos happily. Wally walks out of the room, pausing for a second in the hall. He's a father. All those months of waiting and hoping for the woman he loves to get through this just as safely as their child did, all the errands he ran to help with the cravings. All the times he held her hair back as she vomited into the toilet or the sink when she couldn't reach the bathroom in time. All of the bitching about her clothes not fitting. The several times that he found himself being at the dangerous end of her bow. It all resulted in that perfect baby boy.

"I'm a father," The words are warm and familiar on his lips. He's down the hall when he hears a scream," Artemis!"

He flashes down the hall. The doorway is covered in ice so thick that no matter how hard he smashes his fist against it, it won't crack. He looks up, hoping he can see into the room. Artemis is curled up on the bed, clutching Matty to her chest as tightly as she stares at a little boy. He can't be much older than five if that. His messy black hair falls into his face. Artemis seems to be pleading with him. The boy reaches for her and Wally watches in horror as a thin blue light appears around her. She's frozen. Wally begins vibrating his hands, trying to phase through. The little boy takes Matty from Artemis.

"NO!" Wally roars. The boy appears in front of him, holding his son. The boy's brown eyes have a shattered aspect to them, literally. Tiny cracks of light that split the irises in half. Wally can't help but look at the prominent strangulation marks on his tiny neck. The boy gives him a pitiful look, like a child forced to do something that he doesn't want to, before he vanishes. Taking Matt with him. The wall evaporates as Wally slams his shoulder into it and he tumbles to the ground. Artemis unfreezes, looking at her empty arms. She screams so loudly that it alerts every hero in tower. In the matter of minutes before two dozen heroes find Wally on the ground yelling and hitting the floor in frustration and Artemis sobbing, holding her arms to her chest.

"What happened?" Batman asks.

"Someone-Someone stole him," Artemis sobs, thinking that the pain of child labor was nothing compared to this," Someone stole my baby."

M'gann flies over and comforts her wailing friend. It takes Kaldur, Dick, and Connor to get Wally to stop yelling and beating his fists bloody. It takes ten minutes for both new parents to calm down. They tell them what happened. Immediately, the younger heroes bristle with agitation and are ready to run back to the zeta tubes to find Matty, but the older heroes stop them.

"If you all try to find the child now while you're like this, you'll be putting him in the line of fire. He could get hurt or worse killed." Batman snaps. Artemis cries harder, burying her face into M'gann's shoulder.

"Don't call him that." Wally growls. Everyone is shocked at his tone. Anger rages in his eyes and several of his friends lean away from him," Don't call my son _the child_ like you don't know who he is. His name is Matthew Issac. He is eight pounds four ounces and twenty inches long. He has light blue eyes and light red hair. He is not some randomass civilian's kid who you will never have contact with again. He's our son and I swear to fucking God or whatever the hell is out there, if you think I will not tear that planet apart brick by brick with my bare fucking hands until I have him back safe with me and his mother, you have another thing coming."

His tone had risen until he was practically screaming at the mentors. Everything thing about him seems to be shaking as he stares them down. Batman's facial expression doesn't change in the slightest. Wally doesn't have time to move as something sticks him in the back of the neck. Wally's vision goes fuzzy and someone catches him. Artemis cries harder and the last thing he hears before blacking out is her begging for someone to save her family.

Wally wakes up more pissed off than when he was sedated. Artemis must have gone through a similar break down, because she lays still on the bed, in her hands his teddy bear from the nursery. Wally remembers her grabbing it and shoving it in her purse for sentimental reasons. Wally sits, rubbing the back of his head. A soft voice to his left whispers," Wally?"

He looks and sees M'gann," Have you all found Matty? How long have I been out?"

"It's almost seven in Palo Alto. So about three hours." She looks at the ground," He hasn't been found. They want me to take you back home when you woke up."

"Why? They don't trust me?" Wally asks bitterly.

"They want to make sure your family is safe, Wally." Artemis groans as she starts to stir. Wally stands up, ignoring the dizziness in his head. He strokes her hair back as her eyes open slowly.

"Where's our baby?" She slurs," Is he ok?"

"Babe, go back to sleep," Wally whispers gently,"Matty will be ok. I promise."

"mmmkay." Her eyes droop down," You're such a good daddy."

Wally kisses her forehead, holding his lips there so long that he hopes when he pulls away, Matty will be there. When he does, the only thing in Artemis's arms is the stuffed bear. His throat swells shut as he follows M'gann away from his wife.

"I want to stay." Wally protests weakly.

"Wally, they want you at home right now." M'gann punches her code into the zeta tube and they vanish.

"Why? So I can stare at the wall and wait for a phone call that goes one of two ways." He shoves his hands into his pockets searching for the keys to his car.

"Wally, I know you're angry-" M'gann begins but is interrupted by his scoff of disgust.

"M'gann. I got to see my child for less than ten minutes after he was born. I didn't get to hold him or anything. He's less than four hours old and he's spent most of his life in danger. And you expect me to be just angry?"

"Then what are you feeling?" M'gann asks. Wally runs a frustrated hand through his dark red hair.

"Helpless. I should be out there. Matty is alone, right now. He's a baby and he can't protect himself. Right now someone could be hurting him and we don't even know it. I can't help my son and that makes me feel so incredibly fucking useless." Wally feels a familiar build up in his chest, something he hasn't felt since he was sixteen. He bites down on his bottom lip, but can't bring himself to say anything else.

"I'm sorry." The car ride back to the apartment is silent. Wally stares out the window, trying to figure out the mathematical probability of him seeing Matty again. As infrequently as he and Artemis tried to think of their time traveling children from a few years ago, from the way Matt looked at him and Artemis, he seemed like he had hundreds of happy memories. He had to be ok. Didn't he?

They pull up to the apartment and Wally stares up at the window that he knows shows into the nursery. He had been so proud of himself just yesterday for finishing it, for doing something special for his child. And now he doesn't know if Matty will ever spend a night in that room. Wally cuts the engine and gives M'gann a tired look," You want coffee?"

"Sure." She follows him up," Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Why not? I don't have anything else to do." He opens the door. A sudden ringing noise reaches their ears. No, not a ringing noise, a _crying_ noise. Wally tears down the hallway, yanking the door to the nursery open. His heart swells with joy and he bursts into tears. There laying in the crib he spent a week putting together is his son. M'gann shows up a second later, taking a sharp breath as she sees him.

"Wally. Give me one second. I want to make sure it's him," Part of Wally wants to punch her, the other half chids that half. He steps aside and for a minute, a solid minute, he watches M'gann lean over the crib with her fingers on his forehead. She sighs with relief," It's him. Wally, it's Matt."

Wally practically shoves her away. He gently picks up the crying baby, kissing every part of his son's tiny face that he can reach. The baby's skin is ice cold and he swears he sees dried blood behind his ear. Wally wraps his son in the warmest blanket in arms reach. Wally rocks side to side until the boy stops crying.

"Wally," M'gann smiles happily at him," I think we need to call the tower. Let them know."

"He needs food first. Let me heat up a bottle and then we call." Wally promises. In the med bay of the tower, the drugs finally release Artemis from their hold. Her hands go to her torso, so use to waking up and feeling her rotund belly. Where her son is safe. Her belly is flat now and the events from a few hours before hit her like a train. She can't breathe, and thin streams of tears fall from her eyes. She covers her mouth so anyone nearby won't be able hear her. She held Matty for five minutes. Five minutes, she held that precious little boy, whose eyes were gray like her's but curious like Wally's. His body was so warm that she can still feel his warmth against her chest.

The door opens and she stops crying immediately. Dick, Kaldur, and Conner stepping hesitantly into the room. Artemis uses the controls on her bed to sit up,"Hey."

"Artemis, you have a video call." Dick hands her his cell phone. She doesn't want to take it," It's Wally."

She shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk to him. Not after last night. She needs just a minute to think. Kaldur places his hand on top of her's," Artemis, He found Matty."

Artemis practically rips the phone from Dick's hand. On the screen she sees Matty, tiny and perfect and in his father's arms, sucking on a bottle. Artemis can't help the tiny sob of relief that escapes her. The camera moves up so she sees Wally's tear stained face.

"I got him, Artemis. He's- he's perfect. Hungry little kid, this is like his second bottle of that formula Cisco made."

"Where…" She can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"He was in the nursery when M'gann and I got home. He had a cut behind his ear, but other than that, nothing. M'gann, can you put the camera back on the real star of the show." The camera moves back to Matty. Artemis takes in every single detail of her baby's face. His skin is a bit blotted and the warm blanket around him, something her mother made her when she found out Artemis was pregnant. Tiny green arrows on a thick yellow fabric. Artemis touches the screen," I already asked the League, you can come home at noon today."

"Wally, you're sure it's him right?" Artemis asks.

"M'gann checked. It's him, babe. It's him." Matty finishes the bottle. Wally picks him and burps him before adjusting the baby so Artemis can see both their faces," Matty, you see Mommy? Can you wave at Mommy?"

Wally waves Matty's hand at her. Artemis smiles, blinking tears back, waves. Those are both the men in her life that she will love more than anything else in this world. She looks at her family and feels a few happy tears fall down her face. She laughs when Matty yawns, quickly followed by his father," You two should get some sleep."

"Isn't that my line," Wally asks with a smile.

"Normally," She smiles," I love you two."

"We love you too." Wally looks at Matty," Don't we, buddy? Don't we love mommy?"

"I'll see you soon." She hangs up the call. Wally looks at his son's droopy eyes.

"Come here, bud," Wally stands up and gently rocks the baby as he goes to the nursery. Wally changes his son's diaper and pulls on a warm pair of footed pajamas. Wally takes the boy back to the living room, where M'gann seems to have stepped outside to make a call. Wally lays down on the couch, mindful of his son's body. He pulls a blanket over the two of them and adjusts the pillow beneath his neck. It hits him just how long he's been awake and, despite the drug induced nap, his body is worn out. He slowly nods off with Matty resting peacefully on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

When Wally wakes up a few hours later, M'gann is asleep in one of the chairs. Matty begins fussing on his chest. Wally sits up, rubbing his eyes and checking the time. He heats up a bottle, trying to keep Matty from waking his aunt. He takes Matty into the Nursery and sits in the rocking chair, feeding his son. Matty suckles on the bottle happily. Wally chuckles to himself," Careful, kiddo, you'll give yourself a tummy ache."

Matty finishes the bottle quickly before nestling into his father's arms. Wally rocks back and forth in the chair, feeling his son's warmth spread through his pajamas and Wally's dress shirt. Wally kisses the tip of Matty's nose," Matty, You've had an interesting life so far. Been alive not even twelve hours and you've already been kidnapped. I'm sorry about that. Mommy and Daddy were so terrified when you were taken.

"Matty, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Mommy and I love you so, so much. But we live a very dangerous life. We've been shot at, nearly drowned, nearly burned to death, and plenty of other things. Daddy almost died a few years ago and Mommy was hurt really badly by that," Wally strokes his son's wispy hair," The world is a really scary place. It's full of bad people who will do things that will hurt other people and they will never ever feel bad about doing that. Hell, one of your grandfather's is an assassin. There's going to be people who are mean without reason other than the fact that they think they're right. There are people who do the wrong things for the right reasons. The world is scary and dangerous and full of hate. There are people are in the world who only enforce that philosophy. I'm sure you're thinking 'who is this weirdo and what the hell is he talking about?' or maybe 'Daddy, if that's all true then why did you and Mommy decide to have me?'

"The world is horrible, yes, but there are so many beautiful things in the world. Your mommy included. There are people who are going to love you without limits. There's a girl that's going to look at you like you put the stars in the sky for her and you're going to look at her as if she is heaven and hell. You're going to have a sister that you won't always get along with, but you two will love each other so fiercely that neither of you could ever truly hate the other. There are going to be times that you are going to be lost and confused and the world won't make any sense. And I'm sorry, buddy, that there's not much I can do to help but I can promise you this." Wally adjusts his son so the little boy lays flat out in front of him, holding his head as carefully he looks over every single detail of his tiny face.

"You are never going to be alone. You have me and I will love you no matter what you feel or what you do or what you want to be when you grow up. I will love you when you're scared and crying for help. I will love you when you're happy, angry, sad, whatever. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not for me or your mommy," Wally chuckles," No, you're never going to have to fight for your mommy's love. You see, Matty, your mommy is tougher than steel. She can seem heartless at times and there are times that she closes herself up to the world. That's ok. Because your mommy is beautiful inside and out. Her skin feels like velvet and she smells like vanilla and when she kisses you, or gives you a hug, or even just smiles at you, it's like you can feel the earth moving at thousands and thousands of miles. Like you are the only thing in this world that she would fight just to keep you from flying away alone. Your mommy is intelligent and kind and loves deeply. She loved you the minute she found out she was pregnant with you and will love you with every fiber of her being until she's dead. Our family is big and confusing, Matty, because so many of our family members are the heroes that we've fought with for years. Our biological family is smaller and more confusing. But let me tell you this. Mommy and I have made our own little family. It's the two of us, your uncle Kaldur and your uncle Connor and uncle Dick and Aunt M'gann and Aunt Zatanna. They were our first team and they've helped us both so many times. That's what you deserve, Matty. You deserve to find a group of people who you love and who love you. Families aren't always biological and the ones that aren't tend to be stronger. Love is infinite, Matty. It's the only thing that can't be completely destroyed because love is what you allow yourself to feel."

"Wally?" He looks up and sees M'gann.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"A good portion of it." She sits on the foot rest that came with the rocking chair," Wally, I'm sorry for what happened."

"He's here. He's alive. He's safe. It's fine." Wally adjusts Matt back so he cradles him again. He sees her giving him a weird look," What?"

"Just," M'gann smiles," Remember when we were kids and you kept flirting with me?"

"God. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I knew what you really thought about yourself and I knew that it was all a facade. Honestly I'm just happy that Artemis was able to help you."

"She didn't just help me with that," Wally admits shyly," When she found out what I was doing, what I was feeling, she didn't make me feel like shit or dump me on the spot. She held her own arm out and told me that the only way she would give up on me is if I took that knife and cut her like I cut me. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't-can't hurt her like that. I love her so damn much because she taught me that I deserve good things in my life. She taught me that I deserve to have a family."

"So what are you going to do about that?"

"Same thing I told her in our vows. I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to her how much I owe her for saving me from myself," Wally smiles at the baby in his arms," I have a son because of her."

"I'm happy for you both," M'gann smiles, gently taking Matty's hand," And for my godson as well."

Wally smiles. They hear the front door unlocking and Artemis's voice calling out," Wally?"

"Let's go see Mommy," Wally and M'gann are halfway down the hall when Artemis sees them. Wally closes the distance and kisses her fiercely. Artemis wears the spare civie clothing that each hero keeps in the watch tower. She looks at their son and tears spring into her eyes," Here, you hold him."

Artemis takes Matty and kisses her husband," I knew you'd find him."

She carries Matty into the living room where Dick, Conner, and Kaldur are. M'gann goes to her husband's side smiling. Wally puts his arm around Artemis.

"Gentlemen, I want you to meet my son. Matthew Isaac West." The baby coos as he's passed around between his uncles and aunts,"Take a good look, Dick. This is the kid that's going to be dating your daughter."

"Wally, I will stab you," Dick says, holding Matty. He looks down at the little boy," You treat her right and we won't have any problems."

Their friends stay for another hour before they decide to let the new family get some rest. Wally and Artemis change into more comfortable clothes. Wally builds a small wall of pillows while Artemis rocks Matty to sleep. She sets the baby down and lays down next to him. Wally cuddles up next to his wife. Artemis presses her back against his chest, both of them taking a second to admire their child for another minute. Despite all the craziness of the past twelve hours, despite feeling like they might have lost their child, despite the fear, they have their son. They have a family. Wally kisses just under his wife's ear," Babe, we did good work on this one."

"Yeah, we did," They fall asleep, each with a hand on their son, each smiling softly.

If anyone was to look at them, they would see a family bound in blood and in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, Loves! Happy Post Halloween feels! I loved writing the last chapter that I simply had to write a sequel to it. Also want y'all's opinion on something. How many of you would like a story about the kids interacting with their parents pre-faults in our lives? I have a basis, but want to know if someone will read it. Message me or leave a comment on this story. Also, I am debating on a third chapter for this story. If someone sends in a request for this story or another story idea (hint hint), I will write that. Love you.**

Wally West enjoys the summer more than most guys his age. In their mid-twenties, most men would be waking up hungover, possibly in a stranger's bed. Wally is fortunate enough to wake up next to the love of his life and unfortunate enough to be unable to get drunk.

Wally props himself up on one arm. Warm July sun filters in through the bedroom window, falling on to Artemis's sleeping form. His shirt rides up on her side, showing her beautiful olive toned skin. She'd kicked the covers off in the middle of the night, her bare legs tucked neatly beneath her. He leans down and kisses her neck softly. Simply because he can. Because she's his. Artemis rolls over and smiles at him. Her gorgeous eyes looking at him with a sinful gleam," Well, it's about damn time you learned how to properly wake me up."

She lets her eyes roam shamelessly over his bare torso, the muscles that years of training have left him. Wally grins," Well, babe, I will make note of that for the future."

He leans down, gently brushing his lips against her own. This is right. Her soft mouth against his, sending warmth right down to his toes. Wally moves to position his body above hers. How was it possible a nearly a decade ago he'd hated her? How had he stopped himself from kissing her as deeply as he did now? How had he restrained himself from running his fingers along her jaw and down her lovely neck? Her skin against his, like velvet.

Artemis tangles her fingers in his hair, sighing happily into his mouth. She never tires of feeling him on her. His gentleness as his fingers trace her scars, knowing where each is purely from memory. She knows all too well where the few scars he had obtained were. She traces them from bottom to top before taking his hand. He pins her hand above her head, slowly moving from her mouth to her neck. Everything at this moment is completely perfect. Artemis trails her free hand up his back, smiling as she hears him moan.

"Artemis…" Wally practically attacks her mouth as she moves her nails up his skin. Artemis frees her hand and places both hands on his shoulders. She flips them so she straddles his hips. Wall kisses her fiercely, letting his hands roam under the stolen shirt.

"You know," Artemis teases, nipping his lower lip, " I could get use to you waking me up like this."

"I'll consider it," He teases. A loud, high pitched crying sound causes them to stop. Wally gives his wife a small smile," You think if we wait he'll fall back asleep."

"Does he ever fall back asleep before eating?" Artemis climbs off his lap, shaking her tangled hair as she leaves the room. Wally rubs his eyes and stretches as he rolls out of bed. He heats up some coffee as Artemis comes into the kitchen. Balanced on her cocked hip is a happy baby boy.

"Hey there, buddy," Wally takes his son and tosses him up in the air," You trying to keep mommy and daddy from having fun?"

"No mama," Matty's plump fists grab his father's dark red hair and pull. Wally chuckles as he balances Matty on his hip, the same way Artemis had been. He walks around the kitchen, pointing out the window at a bright red bird. Wally moves to their living room (which is in the same area as the kitchen) then sits on the floor. He pulls a small bucket of toys towards him and gently places Matty before it. Matty pulls an old stacking toy out, banging it against the ground. This rudely awakens the dog dozing on the couch. Kent yawns, now use to the cries and smells that come with a new baby.

"Damn, kid," Wally smiles softly, gently placing a hand on the toy," You have to play nice with your toys. Be nice. Got it."

"No mama," Matty coos, before gnawing on one of the plastic rings. Wally smiles a little wider and picks up his son, tickling his tiny belly. Pearls of laughter fill the room. Artemis smiles at her family as she pops some frozen waffles into the toaster. _He's such a good daddy_ she thinks proudly. Wally would deny this whenever she brought it up, saying he was just spending time with Matty, making sure he knows how loved he is, blah blah blah. Her favorite bit of evidence, that she's refused to tell him, are the times she'll come home and find her family asleep in their bed. Kent laying at the foot of the bed, ears twitching for the faintest sign of trouble. Wally with one arm cradling their son, like he's the most precious thing in the world.

"When do you think he's going to learn the word dada?" Wally asks, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" She grins," Don't like being called 'no mama'?"

"I'm impressed he knows the difference between us at this age, but hearing him call me no mama isn't exactly the best feeling in the world."

"Mama," Matty crawls from his father to his mother. Artemis sweeps him up, kissing him on the cheek. Matty looks at his mother happily as she places him in his high chair. Wally casually tosses the toys into the bin before joining his family. MAtty gurgles and shoves dried cereal into his mouth. Wally and Artemis can't help but laugh as they watch him.

"Damn," Artemis giggles," He'll out eat you one day."

"That day is many a year from now, my love," he says with a wink," So you and M'gann have any major plans for today?"

"Well, she's meeting me after a doctor's appointment. We're probably going to grab lunch or something, but nothing is really set in stone," Artemis chews slowly on her breakfast.

"Nervous?" He asks, covering her hand with his.

"Of what?" Artemis gives him the same cocky smile he gave her when they were 16. He doesn't buy it for a second.

"Babe, you know what I mean," Wally strokes the back of her hand with his ring finger.

"I don't know," She sighs, letting worry cross her face," I thought maybe we'd be a few months along or something."

"It'll happen, babe. I promise." Artemis's smile warms him down to the bone. Matty coos and gnaws on his hands. His parents laugh. Artemis smooths a piece of strawberry blonde hair from the baby's forehead. Matty takes his mother's hand and examines it. His little hands barely able to encompass her fingers. He looks at her with his sharp gray eyes. Artemis feels a rush of affection towards him.

"Well," Artemis gives her husband another smile," we have this perfect boy. I've got what I need."

"Oh? And what else do you have that you need?" Wally leans forward, green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, I have my beautiful son," Artemis stands, picking up a box of cereal and pouring more into Matty's tray," A roof over my head, a job I enjoy, food on the table…"

"What about me?" Wally asks with a raised eyebrow. Artemis places a bottle of juice in front of Matty.

"You? oh right," She gives him an incredibly sexy smirk over her shoulder as she walks her breakfast plate to the sink," Well, if I _had_ to categorize you…," she trails off pursing her lips for a moment," I don't know where to begin."

"Want my help?" Wally is already moving towards her.

"Oh, you're going to tell me why I need you?" She raises her eyebrow, unconvinced. Wally takes her by the hips and pulls her into a long deep kiss. Just like the moment earlier, everything was perfect. He pulls away just a bit, looking at her under hooded eyelids.

"It's not why you need me. Chances are you'd be better without me. It's why I need you," He kisses her once more," You make me better."

Artemis, rather than making a smartass retort, wraps her arms around his waist. She buries her face in his neck. He holds her to him. Both relish each others warmth, each others mere existence. Together nothing on earth could destroy them. A loud crash immediately forces them apart. Matty's bottle lies on the floor, apple juice pooling around it. Matty screams and thrashes in his high chair, tilting it dangerously. Artemis screams as it falls," MATTY!"

Wally dives just in time. He grunts in pain as the plastic slams into his gut. Artemis snatches up her screaming son as Wally pushes the high chair off him. Matty fights his mother, struggling and beating his fists against his head. Artemis shushes his gently, rocking back and forth, in hopes of calming him down," It's okay, baby. Mommy's here. Mommy's here."

Wally wipes up the juice and straightens the high chair before sitting down next to Artemis on the floor. He holds Matty's fists, causing the little boy to scream even more. His grey eyes aren't even focused on them. They stare off in the distance, fixed on unknown point. His parents are silently counting in their head, worry growing more and more as it goes up. After a minute and a half, Matty calms. His eyes slide back into focus. He gurgles up at his parents, like the fit had never happened.

"How long was that one?" Wally asks.

"Minute fifty five." Artemis holds Matty aloft, slightly cooing to him," What on earth is going on in that head of yours?"

"Mama," Matty waves his hands around his reddened cheeks.

"We should get ready." Artemis passes Matty to Wally, who takes the boy happily. In the nursery, Matty squirms on the changing table as his father finds a blue t-shirt and shorts for him. Wally gently tosses him into the air," Boy, oh, boy, buddy. You are proving to be a butt load of trouble."

"Tubble," Matty parrots, one of the five words in his vocabulary.

"That's right," Wally chuckles," tubble."

Wally drops Matty in a playpen that's become a semi-permanent fixture in the master bedroom. Matty rolls around the plush toys, occasionally grunting or laughing. Wally hums to himself as pulls on clothes. Artemis come out of the bathroom in an old pair of faded jeans and a green tanktop, searching for her jacket.

"You going to be ok with him?" Artemis asks, pulling on her boots.

"Arty, I think I can handle my own kid for a few hours," Wally jokes," besides the guys will be here soon. I think between the four of us we can wrangle Matty without you."

Artemis laughs as she grabs her purse. She leans down into the playpen and kisses Matty's hair," Bye, baby. Mommy loves you."

"Mama," Matty waves his arms up.

"Bye," Artemis kisses Wally. Matty cries as he hears the front door close.

"Hey, little man," Wally picks him up," Mommy's coming home. Honest."

"Mama," the baby wails," Mama!"

"You want a cookie?" Wally asks, his normal go to. Taking Matty into the kitchen, Wally gives him a teething cookie. Matty gnaws on the snack as Wally flips through some mail. Bills mostly, but there's a card from his sister in law and her family. No return address as usual. Jade's work with the league has her all over the world, getting information in places that heroes can't (or won't) go. Wally skims the card. Usual updates. Not dead, Lian begging to see her cousin, been shot at (not fatal), Roy wants to visit, etc. Wally grins, recalling a joke Roy made a few weeks before Wally and Artemis's wedding. _You know, I bet their dad has a vendetta against red heads._ A knock on the door sends kent racing into the room.

"Doggy, doggy, doggy." Matty crawls after him. Wally carefully steps over his boys as he answers the door.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Wally ushers his friends around the dog and baby. Matty stops shouting at his pet to look at the three men entering his home. Connor crouches down in front of his nephew.

"Hey, kid, you miss us?" Matty grabs hold of Connor's hand, yanking it sharpy to his face," Uh, Wally, what the hell is your kid doing?"

"Not sure. He's been doing that for the last few days," Matty drops Connor's hands, crawling over to Kaldur on the couch. He holds onto the young atlantean's jeans, pulling himself into a standing position. Kaldur offers his hands to the curious child. Matty studies his godfather's hands, carefully holding onto his fingers to keep his balance.

"He seems to be looking for something." Dick notes. Matty turns his head towards the third man. He drops to the ground, crawling quickly. He shoves the boy wonder's hands away instead holding his arms up. Dick picks him up, Matty immediately stealing his dark sunglasses," Hey!"

Matty ignore him, letting his body go slack, making him impossible to hold comfortably. Dick sets the little thief down and Matty crawls to his toy bin, sunglasses in a death grip. He pulls a bunch of toys out, tossing all of them to the side.

"Isn't he, like, seven months old?" Dick asks, slightly in awe," He shouldn't be able to do half of this…"

"Speedsters, dude," Wally smiles proudly towards his son," Matures faster."

"You didn't."

"Fuck off." Matty pulls out a stuffed bear from the bin, unceremoniously falling on his butt. Matty shoves the sunglasses on the bear and nods happily. He holds it up.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" He growls. The men laugh as they watch Matty crawl around and dragging the toy, growling. They talk about life, jobs, missions, significant others. Matty occasionally crawls close enough to one of them, grabbing hands and clothes. For the most part, however, he plays by himself. Wally sits on the floor occasionally handing a toy to Matty.

"So, you and Artemis dying of sleep deprivation yet?" Connor asks, with a slight smile.

"Not really." Matty takes a block from his father's hand," He's sleeping relatively through the night. I think it's the missions that are killing us."

"No Mama," Matty crawls over to his father with a broken truck in hand. Wally snaps the wheels back on the truck," Vroom!"

"That's right buddy," Wally says," vroom."

"So, Dick, you and Kor'i about to have any little ones of your on?" Kaldur asks. The 22 year old runs a hand through his thick black hair.

"Well, we all know the answer to that," he says with a half smile,"But right now, Kor'i and I are just happy to be together."

"Have you talked about kids?"

"Of course. Kor'i's always wanted kids, but living on Tameran is was dangerous to think about."

"Why?" Wally asks.

"Her sister is a fucking psycho," Dick says dryly," She sold Kor'i into slavery. Tried to frame her for a robbery. ALmost forced Kor'i to marry this gelatinous blob. I think Kor'i knew if she had kids, Blackfire would kill them."

"What about you?" Wally asks, noticing Dick avoided the question for himself.

Dick sighs," I don't know. There's so much danger and risk and-and my family is pretty damn notorious in the league for having young orphans."

"Bro, as a dad, I can tell you this." Wally looks his friend in the eye," yeah, there's more risk. Now you've got someone else to use. Someone that feels like being stabbed in the nads when they're missing, I can tell you that from experience. There's risk, yeah, but nothing, I mean nothing feel better than holding your kid for the first time and knowing without a doubt in the world, that they are going to love you. Not pizza, not success. Hell sex barely comes close. So I suggest thinking about a different excuse."

"Well, you seem to have the 'inspirational, no-bull-shit speeches' part of being a dad down." Wally sarcastically laughs, going to the kitchen for a sandwich. Matty observes his father's walk. Grabbing the side of the toy bin, he pulls himself into a standing position. He turns and takes a wobbly step.

"Wally!" Kaldur gasps. Wally turns around and, in an instant, has his phone, recording the little boy.

"Matty, come to Daddy. Come on, buddy, come to Daddy." Matty takes another step and another. He falls on his butt before standing again, walking more confidently this time. Wally sweeps him up as matty stumble into his father," Good job, buddy."

"You weren't kidding when you said he's maturing faster." The other men smile, partially for Matty, but mostly at Wally's reaction. He praises Matty, joking about how one day he would run circles around his dad and how chasing after girls would have a whole new meaning. They almost couldn't believe this was the same guy who had once exclaimed that he would _never_ have kids.

Matty Practices his walking, falling down a lot and standing right back up unaffected. Kent barks as Matty toddles around, fiercely protective over the baby. Wally and his friends watch him for a few minutes, each grinning as the little boy's beaming face passes by. Then Matty stops walking. His eyes glaze over and his smile fades. Wally leaps for him as Matty falls to the ground, screaming. Wally struggles holding his son as tightly as he can.

"It's ok, buddy. I got you." Wally murmurs, holding Matty's pudgy fists to keep him from slamming into his skull.

"Wally, what's happening?" Kaldur asks, Kneeling in front of the young father.

"This happens sometimes," Wally grunts as he holds Matty to his chest," It's like he gets possessed or something. It never lasts longer than 2 minutes."

Matty screams for what seems like an eternity, Wally alternately between rocking him and holding him down. Finally, Matty calms down, curling up into a ball in Wally's arms, snoring softly. Wally excuses himself, carefully placing his son in his crib. Matty curls up on his side, sucking on his pointer finger. Absentmindedly stroking Matty's wispy hair, Wally pulls a blanket over him. Matty looks so at peace, but something is at war in his head.

"What the hell was that?" Conner asks when Wally reappears.

"I'm not 100% sure. He just loses it sometimes. Never know when it's going to happen, but we're pretty good about keeping him safe during it."

"Have you told anyone about it?" Kaldur asks.

Sliding beside Conner, Wally rubs his eyes," Yeah. His pediatrician and the league. There's nothing neurologically off with him. He had an MRI and a bunch of studies done. Matty's got no abnormalities, no tumors, he's a healthy baby boy."

"You ok?" Conner asks, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Not really," Wally leans back," I love my kid, don't get me wrong, but I can't help him. It's frustrating."

His smile has faded away and that's when his friends see the bags under his eyes. Wally stares blankly at the wall, his mind a million miles away. An uncomfortable silence follows until Dick decides to break it," So you and Artemis have a little archer on the way yet?"

Wally smiles softly," Not sure. Arty hates the drug store pregnancy tests, so she had to set up an appointment with her doctor. But who knows. She didn't start showing with Matty til week like 20."

"Yeah, then she blew up," Conner jokes, making Wally laugh. His friends breathe a little easier hearing it.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's possible she's pregnant now. God knows we've been trying-" Wally laughs again as his friends groan at that image," Though I swear to god Matty knows. Half the time he starts crying when we're just kissing."

"Think he doesn't want a little sister?" Kaldur asks, grateful that the pained expression had faded from his friend's face.

"Je ne sais pas, my friend." Wally chuckles," If I had a sister like that, doubt I could blame him."

They talk for a while, occasionally bringing up a story about when it had been the four of them as a team. There's a slight wistful longing to these stories, each yearning slightly for the days where "smash it" was 90% of the hastily thrown together back up plan (though rarely did they bother to have a detailed plan in the first place). Some stories occasionally end in silence, not uncomfortable , but not comfortable either. Jut needed.

Around 3:30, after Matty wakes up, crying for 'no mama', Artemis returns with M'gann in tow. As soon as the door opens, Matty takes off for her. His plump arms waving up at her," MAMA!"

"Hi, Baby. Oh my god, are you walking?" Artemis picks her son up, attacking his little face with kisses.

"I recorded it earlier," Wally tells her after a kiss hello," He's been terrorizing poor Kent for the last hour."

"Hmmm, causing trouble just like your daddy," Artemis tickles Matty's pudgy belly," Speaking of. Wall, I need to talk to you for a second."

The sentence tends to send him into full panic mode. As much as he loves her, something about those ten words terrifies him. M'gann takes Matty, who is instantly fascinated with her red hair and green skin. Artemis takes Wally to their bedroom and bursts into tears once the door shuts.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wally gently takes her face in his hands, wiping a few tears away with the tip of his finger.

"I don't know. I should be happy," She sniffs.

"Happy…" Wally's eyes widen," Arty, are-are you-"

"Yes." She nods, managing a sad smile," Yes, I am. We're having a baby, Wally."

Wally's heart swells with joy. His family is going to have a new member! If he could, he would run through the city, shouting it from the rooftops and telling everyone he knows. His daughter, because he _knows_ that it's going to be a girl, His beautiful little daughter is going to be here soon. He aches to hold her just as he did when Artemis told him they were expecting Matty. Only with Matty, Artemis had been beaming with giddiness. Now sadness fills his wife's eyes," What else happened?"

"The doctor looked at the baby and said I'm about two months along," That's when Wally's heart sinks. Years ago, their daughter had been sent back in time. In an effort to be believed by her mother, who had refused to believe that she would have children as Wally was believed to be dead, She'd proclaimed that she and her older brother shared a birthday, only a year's difference between them. Matty would be a year old in five months.

"Hey," Wally murmurs to her," We're going to figure thing out. I promise. Right now, a certain little boy should find out that he's going to be a big brother."

Artemis smiles, kissing his cheek softly," I love you, baywatch."

Wally lets one hand drift between them, coming to rest on her stomach," I love you two."

They go back to the living room and find Matty holding Connor's hand, forcing him over to the toy bin. Dick gives them an amused smile," Your son is giving Connor a time out. He's in big trouble, isn't he, kid?"

"Tubble," Matty grunts at his uncle, pointing at the corner. Connor leans against the wall, amused as his nephew smiles proudly at his parents.

"So," Kaldur asks," Is everything ok?"

"Better than ok," Artemis tells him. She takes Wally's hand," We have great news for Matty."

Hearing his name, Matty toddles over, tripping and falling twice. Wally scoops him up so Matty can be eye level with his parents. Wally grins," Guess what, buddy? You're getting a baby sister! Isn't that great?"

"No, Dada," Matty shakes his head. Everyone roars with laughter

"Well, He knows the word Dada now," Artemis kisses Matty's cheek," Don't worry, baby. You're still Mommy's baby boy."

"Congratulations," Kaldur hugs Artemis," I wish you the best."

Artemis accepts the hugs from her friends, smiling at Wally's lame jokes about how their kids would be the best looking badasses in the league. That everyone already knew. Matty's already proving to be adorable, not just with his bright gray eyes and light red curls. He combines the best aspects of his parents- Wally's inherent curiosity in his eyes, the way he cocks his head when someone speaks, Artemis's controlled motions, as if he has them planned out five minute ahead of time, the way he stubbornly refused to give up on any task. His smile is his own though. That's what makes him adorable, the goofy smile on his face, something that seems so pure, so innocent. So happy.

Later that night, long after their friends have left and Matty had fallen asleep, Artemis and Wally lay in their bed. Artemis idly traces her fingers along her lower stomach. Wally reaches over, covering her hands with his.

"Babe, you're going to drive yourself crazy before if you keep that up." He props himself up onto his side," You want to talk about it."

"If he finds out, he'll kill her." Artemis murmurs. Wally doesn't ask who 'he' is. He doesn't need to.

"Your father won't touch either of our kids," Artemis turns and faces him. Wally notes the wrinkles between her eyebrows," What aren't you telling me?"

Artemis looks down," When we thought you were dead, when she showed up, she had some mental block up. I told her to take them down. She, Jania, told us that when she was three, her grandfather tried to drown her in a dog crate. My father use to tell me that a premature baby was a maggot that needed to be squashed."

"I won't let him hurt you, or Matty, or Jani. Don't you get it, baby?" Wally pushes some of her hair from her shoulder," I got you. Nothing is gonna hurt us while I'm here."

"I hope you aren't planning on fighting this war all alone," Artemis smiles, slightly relaxed by the kindness and love in her husband's eyes.

"And risk insulting your badassery? Hell no." Wally covers her stomach with his hand," But you need me right now, so I'm going to be here for you."

She tells him only that she loves him. She can't find the words to say what she needs to say, so she leaves it at those three words. He kisses her forehead, murmuring a declaration of love against her skin. They fall asleep on the opposite sides of the bed that night, but it feels right. They don't need to be wrapped up together every night. They don't need to be touching each other to show how much they love each other. They don't even need to say it really. Their family, their children, the permanent marks on this world that they loved each other. It was more than words could really capture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I really love this story because I need my Spitfire fix (Seriously Cartoon Network scrap the other shit and bring back the good shows. I'm begging). Also aren't my Wally and Artemis such cute parents? Wally with Matty is just so cute. Ok I'm done gushing.**

Artemis wakes up in pain. She sits up, one hand going to her pregnant belly, the other shaking her husband awake," Wally. Wally! Wake up."

"Huh?" Wally sits up, fiery hair sticking up on one side," Babe? What time is it?"

"I don't know." Her voice cracks with painful tears," Wally, I think something's wrong."

Wally bolts straight up as Artemis pushes the covers away. His hand flies for the lamp beside their bed. It's light shines against the bloody sheets. Artemis begins to scream, but is cut off by a sharp pain in her chest. The noise dies in her throat. She claws the sheets in agony. Wally jumps out of bed, eyes wide with panic. Artemis finally manages to catch her breath," Hospital. We need to go-"

"On it." He grabs a pair of pants, shoving his legs in hastily. Artemis tries to stand," Artemis, sit down."

"Matty. We need to get Matty." Artemis holds her lower stomach. She feels a sticky patch of blood on her sleep shorts.

"I'm calling someone." Wally reaches for his phone.

"Who?"

"Anyone!" Wally doesn't mean to sound as panicked as he dials the number. A sleepy voice answers.

"Hello?" M'gann yawns.

"How fast can you get here?" Wally struggles to pull on his shoes.

"Wally? Is everything-"

"No. Artemis is bleeding and there might be something wrong with the baby." Wally can hear her bolt up and Conner's annoyed grunting.

"We got in last night for Matty's party. I can be there in ten minutes." M'gann says something to Connor that Wally can't make out.

Conner's voice comes to the phone," Is Artemis Ok?"

"No," Wally looks at his wife. Her face has gone pale and she struggles not to scream in pain.

"You take care of our girl. We'll be there as soon as we can." Conner hangs up.

Artemis cries out in pain, hot tears falling down her cheeks. Wally can hear Matty down the hall beginning to fuss. Artemis gasps," Wally, Get him. Please."

Wally flashes down the hall. Matty giggles as his father crashes into the door," Dada, Dada, Dada."

"Come here, buddy." Wally picks up the little boy and carries him down the hall as fast as he can. Artemis plasters on a smile when she sees Matty.

"Mama!" Matty wiggles free from his father's grasp. Toddling over to his mother, he places his chubby hands on her belly. Ever since Artemis had begun to show, he always greeted her like this. Artemis usually smiled and told him his baby sister said hello. Now she takes his hands," Mama."

"Hi, baby." Artemis's face twists up in pain. Matty points to her belly.

"Baby?" He asks.

"Yes. Baby." Artemis takes her shoes from Wally," Do you think we'd lose any parenting points leaving our almost one year old alone for five minutes?"

"I don't care if we do. I just care if you're ok." Wally grabs his jacket and tosses Artemis hers. He picks Matty up, carrying the boy to the living room. Wally plops him in the playpen before kneeling down," Matty, Mommy isn't feeling good. Daddy and her have to go see the doctor. Auntie M'gann and Uncle Connor are going to come watch you."

"Aun Gann." Matty parrots. He looks back down the hall," Mama."

Wally flashes down the hall. He picks up Artemis bridal style before carrying her down the hall. Every step he takes seems to hurt her. Artemis gasps in pain. Wally is halfway to the door when it flies open. M'gann and Connor look completely disheveled, but Wally doubts he and Artemis look any better.

"Aun Gann!" Matty coos, chubby arms waving for his godmother.

"Thank you," Wally says before flashing out the door. He runs faster than he ever has before, or at least it feels that way. Artemis moans in agony, biting her lip. They're less than a mile from the Hospital, but it feels like a lightyear. He nearly crashes through the sliding glass to the ER," Someone help us! My wife needs help!"

"We need a gurney here stat!" An orderly calls out. Wally set Artemis down and keeps clutching her hand as they roll her to an exam area. The orderlies work quickly, the original one asking them questions," What's your name, sweetie?"

"Artemis," She squeezes Wally's hand painfully," Artemis West."

"Ok, How far along are you?"

"What day is it?" Artemis asks. Wally checks his phone and gives a defeated wheeze.

"It's the 31st." He tells her softly. Matty's birthday.

"I'm 28 weeks," She doesn't have the focus to feel guilty right now. She doesn't have focus for anything really," It's a girl."

"That's good to know." The orderly writes that down," We need to check and see if your dilated."

Wally strokes Artemis's hair, murmuring comfort as they cut away her pajama shorts," It's ok. You and Jani are going to be ok."

"She's six centimeters." An orderly says as an older doctor comes in.

"Mrs. West, I'm Dr. Andrews. Your daughter seems to be ready to come out. We're going to give you some medicine that should stop the labor." Dr. Andrews looks at Wally," I take it you're the father?"

"No- I mean yes, yes," Wally's head spins. Dr. Andrews gives him a knowing smile.

"Just so you know I let all my moms hit the dads when they get too crazy." The man's words strangely calm Wally a bit. Most likely because Artemis would follow through with it and she hits hard. Artemis is admitted to the hospital, Wally never leaving her side. Once she's situated, Dr. Andrews asks them a few questions. No, this is not their first child. Yes, that was a normal pregnancy and delivery. Yes, Wally is a metahuman. No, Artemis is not. Dr. Andrews writes them down," Alright. I'm going to check on you in about an hour. If the labor hasn't slowed enough or the baby is in distress, we're going to talk about options."

Wally smooths some of Artemis's hair," Well, if Jania wanted to make an entrance, she certainly achieved it."

"She's dramatic, like her daddy." Artemis clutches his hand," Matty's birth wasn't this painful."

"Well a lot chances in a year." Wally tells her. Her sharp grey eyes meet his.

"Oh, god." She covers her face," I forgot my own kid's first birthday. I'm an awful mother."

"No you aren't," Wally says," You are an amazing mother, you understand me? Matty will understand. Hell he doesn't even understand the concept of a birthday yet."

"Wally, Matty is much smarter than most people give him credit for. Even as a one year old." Artemis smiles softly. Her baby boy is a year old.

"I'm going to call M'gann and Connor. Give them an update." Artemis grabs his wrist as he starts to go.

"I love you." She says it so softly that Wally takes her hand. He leans down, pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too," He kisses her before going out into the hall. M'gann answers after the second ring.

"Is she ok?" The martian asks fearfully. Wally can hear Matty babbling and assumes he's on speakerphone.

"She's in labor. They're giving her medicine that should slow or stop the baby from coming." Wally rubs his eyes," How's Matty?"

Connor answers," Running around with his pants on his head. M'gann couldn't convince him to put them on."

"Matty," Wally coos into the phone," Matty?"

"Dada!" Wally hears a thud and M'gann gasping.

"He does that all the time," Matty had not quite grasped the concept of spatial distance. He runs into the table and chairs so often that they're shocked there isn't more damage to the furniture. His mood brightens as he hears Matty babbling into the phone," Hey, buddy. Are you being a troublemaker for your auntie and uncle?"

"Yes," M'gann and Connor answer.

"He managed to pull an entire packet of flour from the pantry and cover half the kitchen in it." Connor informs him.

"We've only been gone an hour." Wally notes.

"He's his parents' son," M'gann teases. There's a heaviness to the conversation that none of them want to address.

"Hey, I know I've already asked you all for a lot-"

"We're still a team, Wally. We take care of each other," Connor reminds him.

"I know." Wally runs a hand through his hair," Look, if you can convince the birthday boy to put his pants on, could you bring him to the hospital?"

"I think you have your hands full there, don't you?" Connor asks.

"Arty and I feel guilty goddamn it." Wally jokes," We left our kid on his first birthday. Besides he should be here to meet his baby sister."

"We make no promises," M'gann says, a phrase that makes Wally smile," Let us know if anything changes with her."

"What's could go wrong?" Wally regrets those words the second they leave his mouth. A nurse comes sprinting down the hall as Wally hangs up the phone," What's wrong?"

The nurse pushes past him into Artemis's room and Wally hears wild beeping from in the room. Wally stops breathing. He follows the nurse in, finding Artemis nearly balled up on the bed. Both heart monitors are beeping so quickly that Wally knows something is going wrong. Dr. Andrews makes Artemis turn on to her back and presses her stomach. Artemis screams in pain.

"We need to get the baby out now." The doctor and several nurses begin preparing the room. Wally holds his wife's hand, a failed attempt to soothe her. Dr. Andrews is fairly calm, but Artemis can't stop shaking," Ok, I can see the baby's head. You need to push."

"Oh, God!" Artemis screams through her teeth as she pushes. Just like with Matty, time seems to slip away. But this time, it's more painful. Artemis feels like her insides are being ripped apart. She pushes when she's told, shooting swears at Wally the whole time.

"Here we go." Dr. Andrews pulls a tiny baby to him, cutting the cord with a skilled hand.

"I don't hear her crying." Artemis's voice breaks," Why isn't she crying?"

Dr. Andrews doesn't answer. Instead he quickly carries the little girl over the examination area. Wally and Artemis watch, terrified. After an eternity, Dr. Andrews turns to them," I'm sorry. It's been too long."

Artemis feels her heart being yanked out of her chest. Wally stumbles back a bit. Dr. Andrews wraps their daughter, _their daughter_ , up and gently places her in Artemis's arms. The baby has no fat on her body. No eyelashes. Her skin is so pale that they can seem the veins in her face and neck. Artemis loosens the blanket, not really thinking about it. She touches her daughter's, her Jania's, face. The baby's skin is already cooling. Her tiny lips limp. Wally looks away, unable to bear looking at his daughter's still face.

"Where's Matty?" Artemis's voice is so soft that he almost misses the question.

"I don't know."

"He should meet her." Tears fill her eyes," He should see his little sister."

Wally numbly walks outside. In the waiting room, he's shocked to find M'gann and Connor waiting with an impatient Matty. They take one look at his face and see it. They see the numbness that he had fought against for so long. He scoops up Matty, who beams and babbles in his father's ear, without a single change in expression.

"Wally?" M'gann tries to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He pulls away. Matty gurgles and giggles, seemingly oblivious to his father's pain. Wally carries his son, forcing himself not to think about how _alive_ the boy is. How animated and warm he is. How opposite he is to his sister. Matty lights up when he sees Artemis.

"Mama!" he coos. Wally carries him over to the bed. Artemis chokes back a sob when he points at the bundle in her arms, proudly proclaiming," Baby."

"Yes, sweetie. Baby." Artemis motions for Wally to put him down on the bed. Matty crawls up to his mother, looking at his sister in awe," Her name is Jania. You two would have loved each other."

Matty looks up, tiny eyebrows furrowed. Artemis gives him a sad smile, tears spilling over her cheeks. Matty goes back to the still baby. He gently places a hand on her chest. Artemis and Wally have done this enough to each other and to Matty that the action breaks their hearts more. He's telling her he loves her. Artemis kisses his fiery hair, wishing Matty had gotten a chance to be a big brother. They aren't really sure what happens next. Matty's hand is still on his sister's chest, but It begins moving. Faster and faster until it's vibrating. Matty pulls his hand away with a cry of annoyance. Artemis begins to turn her attention to her son when Jania takes a shaky breath.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaims. They wait a second then they hear it again. Their daughter is breathing.

"Oh my god." Wally exhales," She's alive."

The nurse in the room comes over," We need to take her to NICU."

Artemis kisses Jania's tiny temple before handing her to the nurse. She gives Wally a death glare," Wallace West, you go with her and you don't leave her side for anything, do you understand?"

Wally nods, kissing both his wife and son before jogging out of the room. Artemis pulls Matty close, kissing his face everywhere she can reach," You are such a good boy, Matty."

"Jani ok, Mama?" he gives her a quizzical look. Artemis nods, kissing his forehead.

"Jani is more than ok, sweetheart."

In the NICU, Wally waits as they hook up Jania to monitors and a ventilator. When they're finally done, he pulls a chair up. She looks like she would fit in the palm of his hand. According to her chart, she only weighs two pounds, three ounces. Her skin had begun to pinken, though it was still fairly translucent. She still hasn't opened her eyes.

"Your daughter is a very lucky girl," Wally jumps. Dr. Andrews smiles at him," I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok," Wally says," So is she-"

"Her breathing is decent. I'm not sure what happened, but the nurses noticed this in her mouth," He holds up a jar with a squishy looking thing in it," Somehow your daughter managed to get this caught in her throat."

"Aside from that?" Wally asks.

"She's a little skinny, but that's not uncommon with preemies. She'll be under observation for the next few days, and will need to stay here for a while to receive care. Over all, I would say that she's a little miracle." Dr. Andrews's words make Wally smile.

"She certainly is." Wally shakes the doctor's hand. He's soon alone with his little girl, well as alone as he can get. He pokes his hand through one of the holes. Jania's tiny hand twitches as he places a finger on it," Hiya, Jani. I'm your daddy."

The little girl twitches a bit," Yeah, I'm sure you were expecting someone different. I don't blame you. You know, you've given us one hell of a day. Breaking our hearts and all that." Wally pauses," You want to know something special , Jani? Something that you'll find out when you're almost an adult? I've met you before. You'll go back in time and save my life. So I'm sure if you could answer, you'd make a joke about wanting a bigger allowance. I know. I've talked to you. You were bloody and beaten to hell and you still managed to crack jokes.

"I saw it though. I saw the quiet anger and pain that you were hiding. You're going to go through a lot of heartache. I wish I knew what it was so I could protect you. I told your brother, yeah you have a brother, this last year. Life is scary. Life is terrifying. There are people who are going to tell you you can't do anything because you don't have powers. Because for them you aren't enough. And those people can go fuck themselves." He strokes her tiny hand," Your mommy doesn't have powers, but my god she is unstoppable. She pushes herself everyday, everyday to be the best that she can be. The best at her job, the best hero, the best wife, the best mother. Your mommy is gorgeous in that fact. She never had anything handed to her, so she's use to fighting. Fighting for herself and fighting for her loved ones.

Wally laughs under his breath," I'm not allowed to call you baby girl. Mommy said that it reminds her of her father. It's what he called her to remind her that she was his. That she was worthless. But she isn't. When you grow up, I know you'll take that force that Mommy has, the one that makes her unstoppable, and you'll make it your own. You'll be able to fire an arrow without looking and still hit your mark. You'll be able to kick ass and not break a sweat. When you grow up, though, I hope you're happy. I hope you take the best parts of everyone you meet and make yourself unstoppable. No matter happens, no matter who you choose to be or what you do with your life, Mommy and I will always love you and we are going to support the hell out of you."

In her hospital room, Artemis sits with Matty. Matty points at different things, like her heart monitor or the window, and explains exactly what they are in his baby language. M'gann and Connor sit with her, listening to Matty's monologue.

"Are you-" Artemis waves her hand cutting off her best friend.

"I've been better." Matty crawls towards the end of the bed," Connor, could you hand me the birthday boy?"

Connor picks up the babbling boy. Matty giggles and grabs at his black hair," Ung Co, Ung Co."

"Yeah, yeah," Connor grins to himself as he put his nephew into Artemis's arms. Artemis cradles Matty so he looks up at her. The seasoned archer smiles proudly at her son, his bright grey eyes searching her face as he gnaws on his hands. Artemis pulls his tiny fists from his mouth.

"I have a story for you," Artemis tells him.

"Tory?" He gurgles.

"Yes, a story. Once, there was an archer. She was in love with a man who could run faster than anyone else on the whole world. They had so many adventures together, along with their best friends. Two of their friends were in love, but couldn't get it through their damn skulls," M'gann and Connor laugh," But one day something bad happened to the man the archer loved. He had to sacrifice himself to save the world. The archer felt like she lost her world when she found out. It wasn't long after that something amazing happened!

"An angel appeared. The archer didn't like her because the angel was making promises to bring back her love. The archer had been hurt so many times and lied too so often. Promises weren't usually kept in her world. This time was different. The angel, with beautiful gold hair, brought back her love. It was like the entire world was brand new. The angel had kept her promise, but she was sad now. She didn't belong here and now needed help going back to her friends.

"The angel was hurt really badly, so the archer and her love and their friends tried to help her. Some of the angel's friends appeared while the angel was resting somewhere else, demanding to know where she was. One was a man. He was furious when it turned out the angel escaped, because he was her brother. He loved her so much that he shook the earth telling the group off. His friend, a beautiful girl who he loved in a different way, tried to calm him. He blamed himself though. They proved themselves to the archer and her friends. The angel was in trouble. Bad people were hurting her. She fought them, because the angel was a badass. But she was still hurt. Her brother and friend found her. They got her help and eventually got her home."

Matty stares up at his mother completely entranced as she tells her story. He points to her stomach and clearly says," Jani angel."

Connor and M'gann exchange a surprised look. That was in essence exactly what had happened a few year ago. When Jania had gone back in time and saved Wally. Matty understood some part of that and made a connection with his sister. Artemis smiles, kissing forehead," That's right. Jani angel."

Matty yawns, curling up in his mother's arms. Artemis cradles him as he falls asleep.

"I will never understand your kid." Connor shakes his head.

"He's smart. Just like his daddy," Artemis gives them a soft glare," Either of you tell Wally that and I will make your lives a living hell."

"You really think that we'd entice your husband's already too big ego?" Connor asks dryly," M'gann might be able to stand it, but I'd probably kill him."

"And leave my children fatherless?" Artemis asks dramatically. Her phone buzzes on the table beside her. She picks it up and smiles. Wally sent a picture of Jania. Her tiny daughter looks like she's covered in a million wires and the pink knit hat is two sizes too big. Wally added the caption "Jania says hi Mommy!" Jania's tiny features look so unfinished. Like a half made doll. Artemis looks at her daughter's picture and thinks _this is my beautiful baby._ She glances up," You all want to see your goddaughter?"

"Wait what?" Connor blinks.

"Well, M'gann is already Matty's godmother. I figure Jania should at least get a different godfather." She smirks," I don't suppose that will be a problem?"

"No. No, it won't," Connor and M'gann look at the picture on her phone. M'gann smiles knowing what a fierce tempered, intellectual beauty she will be. Connor makes a silent vow to protect this little girl from anyone who would try to hurt her. Artemis looks at the photo again. Her tiny little baby. There's a seed of fear in her heart. When her father finds out, he'll try to hurt her. Preemies, according to Sportsmaster, were the epitome of weakness. They were pathetic, depressive worms who could never become anything or anyone important. Artemis knows there are politicians or celebrities that were premature. But that doesn't matter to an assassin. To them all that matters is strength. Strength from birth. And moving forward. It wouldn't matter that Jania had come back from life. Just that she had been born dead.

Artemis steels her heart. No. He wouldn't kill her baby. He wouldn't hurt her. He would never even touch her. Artemis looks down at her son, her Matty, her first baby. His soft features. His fiery hair. The drool dripping down his chin. The way he babbles on and on when he's up. The protective way he got when someone came to their house. She leans down and presses her lips to his tiny forehead.

"We're going to be okay," she murmurs," Daddy and I have got you. We won't let anyone hurt you or Jani."

 **Author's note: AWWWWWWW! Sorry, I just really love them. My next chapter is probably going to be placed a few months after they take Jania home. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: GASP! two chapters in one week? Say it ain't so. Yes, yes, I'm writing yet another chapter because I got a really freaking amazing idea for a chapter after posting the last chapter. One that is more Artemis oriented. Mama Arty has gotten very little time with her babies. Also there are mentions of public breastfeeding in here, mainly because I support that shit and so would most female heroes. And teasings of Spitfire ;) Ok, Read, favorite, review, etc. Etc.**

In the warm summer evening, Artemis pushes a stroller down the streets of Gotham. She and her family are visiting her mother, the first trip the Wests had taken since Jania had been released from the NICU two months ago. Her beautiful daughter looks much healthier than she did half a year ago. She'd put on a fair amount of weight. Her skin is now the same lovely shade as Artemis's. Her bright green eyes look up at the sky, occasionally focusing on her mother, gurgling. Jania's golden hair pokes out through a tiny baseball hat. Artemis hated most little girl clothes, never seeing the cuteness in ruffled skirts and sparkle shirts. Jania looks just as happy in her shorts and a Flash onesie. Wally insisted his children carry on his nerdy legacy. Neither of the kids cared at this point and Artemis nearly cried laughing the first time Barry saw Matty in a Green Arrow t-shirt.

Jania grunts in frustration. Artemis reaches down, handing her her blanket," I know, Jani. You're hungry. We'll be back to Bà nội's soon, and you'll get to see Daddy."

Jania cries out this time. Artemis sighs, pulling over to a bus bench. Jania fusses as her mother unbuckles her. Artemis pulls up her shirt and sports bra on one side, Jania happily latching on.

"That's disgusting," A man walking by sneers. Artemis meets his eyes, unwavering.

"So's the fact you're staring at my tits, but you don't hear me bitching about it," The man's face turns bright red. He shuffles off. Artemis hears a low chuckle behind her.

"That's my little sister." Jade slides beside her. Her sister's dark bushy hair is pulled up in ponytail, dark red ball cap pulled low over her eyes.

"Where's Lian and Roy?" Artemis asks.

"Visiting Green Arrow. Lian begged to see her Uncle Ollie," Jade rolls her eyes. Jade couldn't seem to understand why her daughter was fascinated with the heroic side of her family," I decided to come see my new niece."

Artemis snorts," Is that all you wanted to do?"

"You might have been a consideration as well." Jade looks at the baby," I can't believe you let your husband put that shirt on her."

"Actually, Matty begged me to put it on her today." As Jania finishes, Artemis pulls her shirt down. She burps the little girl and holds her there against her shoulder. Jania grabs at her mother's braid, gurgling.

"So how do you like having two kids?" Jade asks.

"Before two a.m. or after," Artemis snorts. She adjusts the baby so her hair isn't being yanked," I love both of them. Matty is a little ball of energy, never stops babbling, telling Matty loves Jania so much. It's kind of scary how protective he is of her."

"What do you mean?"

"When we brought her home the NICU a couple of months ago, some of our friends came over. He followed anyone who was holding her. He would glare at the person and say 'My Jani.'" Artemis places Jania back into her stroller.

"Well, his mom has good instincts, it's genetic." Artemis relaxes back next to her sister," Did you ever think this would happen?"

"What?"

"Us being wives and mothers?" Jade watches a bit of the light fade from her little sister's eyes.

"Not at first. Living with Dad, I figured I would just up and leave, kind of like you," Artemis once said this with bitterness, particularly when she was younger. Now, she understands why her sister left. She didn't like it, but didn't have to," Once I joined my team, I had some hope that I could at least live a normal life. But normal for us is not exactly normal for anyone else. I did not expect to fall in love. Or get married. Or have two adorable children. Didn't see any of that happening for you at all. No offense."

"None taken," Jade sighs," I wasn't expecting to fall in love slash marry a clone or have a daughter."

"At least Lian is safe from Dad." Both sisters were familiar with their father's views on weakness.

"Yeah, but you know where Jania was born. Matty has an actual bed to sleep in. Neither of them has heard gunshots in the middle of the night. Or been toted into a dangerous situation. Or told what to do in case-" Jade closes her eyes," in case you and Wally are killed."

Artemis takes her sister's hand," We got out, Jade. We got out and found amazing guys who love us."

"Mine was definitely not love at first."

"I was ready to skewer Wally our first mission." Artemis reminds her before she checks her watch," I need to get home soon."

"Could I hold my niece first? I can walk with you." Artemis nods. Jade picks up Jania. The baby girl looks up at her aunt. Jade gives her the same chesire smile Artemis had gotten for years," You know, sis, I bet this one would be a great archer."

Artemis has a sudden image of a young woman. Her thick blonde braid flying behind her as she flips through the air. Her bow drawn back as she fires half a dozen arrows. Her brilliant green eyes darting around. A brilliant, satisfied grin on her face. Oh, if only her sister knew how right her comment was. At their mother's apartment building, Jade places Jania back in the stroller. Artemis takes a second to tuck her daughter in," Let's go see your bà nội, baby."

"Bà nội?" Jade gives Artemis a strange look.

"Mom insisted that the kids call her that." Artemis shrugs," Something about them connecting with their vietnamese roots. Matty just says Bah no."

Jade rolls her eyes, but doesn't make any comment. Instead, she pulls her little sister into a hug. Artemis rests her chin on her shoulder," Take care of yourself. Do you understand me?"

"You too, big sister." Jade tweeks Artemis's nose, one of the only kind gestures from their childhood. She presses a small kiss to Jania's forehead.

"You be safe, Jani girl," Jade winks, flashes her signature smile, and is gone. Artemis rolls Jania into the entry hall and up the elevator. Jania fusses as the creaky elevator moves.

"Shh, shh," Artemis rocks the stroller back and forth slowly. Jania yawns. Her tiny eyes flutter shut. Artemis touches her soft cheek. She unlocks the door to her mother's apartment," Hey, we're home."

The apartment is eerily quiet. Artemis freezes in unbuckling Jania," Mom? Wally? Anyone home?"

" No one but us, baby girl." Artemis spins around, her hand going for the gun in her purse. Her father smirks at her from the couch.

"Where are they?" Artemis growls.

"I didn't do anything to them. Your mother had a work emergency. Your worthless husband took my grandson out for a walk." Sportsmaster stands up. Artemis blocks the stroller.

"Don't you dare come near her." Her voice is deadly soft.

"Why? Can't a proud grandpappy see his new granddaughter?" Artemis aims her gun at him," Please, you've been here for two days. If I wanted to kill her, I would have had more than enough opportunities."

Artemis keeps her gun trained on him. Sportsmaster maneuvers around the small space. A good two feet away, he glances into the stroller. Jania yawns, snuggling in deeper. Sportsmaster sneers at her. Artemis pulls the stroller towards her," There you saw her."

"Pathetic." His words make her feel like she's eight years old again. She tightens her grasp on the gun," At least Matthew was useful when he was born."

Artemis feels her chest squeeze painfully," What? What do yo-"

"Who do you think offered him to Savage?" All the breath leaves her lungs. Sportsmaster waves his hand at her pained expression," You got him back."

"Dad, you took my son. Minutes after he was born."

"And four years ago, I helped attack that thing," He gestures to Jania.

"You're a sadistic bastard."

"Watch it, young lady." He goes for his belt. A gesture that use to send her into a panic. Now she clicks the safety off of her gun.

"Get out. Now." She growls through gritted teeth. Sportsmaster grins. Artemis's stomach rolls as she notices he has Jade's smile. He glances down at Jania.

"I'll be back, baby girl." He winks at her. Just like with Jade, he disappears. Artemis slumps into a kitchen chair, gripping the gun. She forces herself to breathe evenly. She's not sure how long it is before the door swings open. Wally wheels in her mother. Matty sits on his bà nội's lap. He speaks in choppy, sleepy sentences. Her mother rolls into the living room and Matty slides off of her lap. He toddles over to the couch, climbing up to reach for his teddy bear. Artemis quickly clicks the safety on the gun and slides it into the waistband of her jeans.

"Hiya, Jani," Wally whispers as he reaches into the the stroller and picks up his daughter. Jania yawns, cuddling against his shirt. Wally looks up to smile at his wife. He notices her tense posture," Artemis, you ok?"

"I'll tell you later," She picks up Matty," Oh, goodness, you're getting heavy."

"Mama, Dada pun a meanie." Artemis looks over at her suddenly bashful husband.

"A man may have been making racist remarks in the park at a young couple with their daughter. I may have told him to be quiet. He might have told me to do some unpleasant things to myself. We might gotten into an altercation." Wally admits. Artemis rolls her eyes, an exasperated smile on her face. Matty slides out of her arms, toddling to his father. He grabs on to Wally's jeans.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I called a guy out for staring at me when I was feeding Jani." Artemis tells him. Her mother snorts.

"I will never understand the disgust with that. If a baby is hungry, the baby needs to eat." Paula declares.

"Unfortunately, most people never mature past ten years old." Wally shrugs. He smiles at his sleeping daughter. Artemis imagines if he had gotten here a few minutes sooner. If he had gotten home before she had. Her father never held back how much he hated his sons- in- law. He saw them as distractions, as targets, as weak points. Artemis sees her husband, looking at their daughter like she's going to save the world. Matty looks up at his father. Like Superman had arrived to save the day. Her son with his fiery hair and curious gray eyes. Her daughter with soft gold hair and bright green eyes. Artemis sees her family and fears losing them.

It's about two hours before the kids are fed, bathed, and sleeping. Artemis, Wally, and Paula sit down to a late dinner. Artemis begins to explain what had happened earlier. When she gets to the part with Sportsmaster approaching Jania, Wally nearly explodes with rage," Did he touch her?! I swear to God if that son of a bitch touched our daughter, I'll-"

"I wouldn't let him." Artemis puts a calm hand on his. She finishes the story, both Paula and Wally visibly upset.

"I never should have left the apartment," Her mother looks down in shame.

"Mom, there's nothing you could have done to stop him from coming in. God knows he'd find away in." Artemis feels a little better now that she had told them. At least she feels lighter, sharing part of her burden.

"He took Matty?" Wally asks in a rough whisper.

"He was part of the group that did."

"And Jania, Future Jania, he watched as they tortured her?" Artemis nods. Wally looks at both his wife and mother- in- law," Please know that I love you both when I say who the fuck could put up with that sadistic bastard?"

"It is a fair statement," Paula agrees," When I was Huntress, I never really saw the bad parts. If I did, I would find excuses or I would find them useful. It wasn't until I was in jail that I realized what he was. By that point, there was nothing I could really do to help either Jade or Artemis."

"Yeah, Dad wasn't exactly known for being supportive or understanding of mistakes." Artemis rubs her arms, a habit Wally noticed she did when talking about her father," I still don't know how you managed to get him out of the house."

"Well, you know that Green Arrow agreed to take you on as his si-his protoge after I told him about Sportsmaster," Paula begins. Wally looks at his wife. She doesn't look at him.

"Yeah, you said you wanted me to have a better life. I believe that was the same argument you make when having me transfer to Gotham Academy."

"That's true, but I also wanted you to be part of a team. Being a villain is

lonely, even if you work with someone. They don't always come back." Paula grips her armrest tightly," But heroes, I realized, took care of each other. They had each other's backs. They loved each other. I wanted you to experience that."

"So basically, I owe you for my husband and kids?" Artemis asks with a smile. Her mother laughs.

"I couldn't control your heart, but I'm sure you joining the team played some factor." Paula teases. Wally and Artemis smile at each other. Both remember how much they hated each other. How many times their friends wanted to lock them in a room and not let them leave until they hashed everything out. Wally smiles a little more, remembering the day he proposed. Artemis remembers the way he nearly burst into tears when he found out she was pregnant with Matty," You two could face a thousand hardships, and never stop looking like you're two teens in love."

"Well, we were two teens in love," Wally points out.

"Yes, but to keep that look is something special indeed," Paula takes their empty plates," If you two want to go out, you can."

"Mom, we just-"

"Artemis, you know what I mean. When was the last time you two fought bad guys together?" The couple exchanges a bewildered look. Artemis had been benched during both pregnancies, to her dismay, but after Matty was born both of them took time off. After that, they were switching off missions, so someone was always with him. Then Jania was in the NICU. Her mother gives them an I- thought-so look," Both of you go on."

"Are you sure?" Wally asks, itching to take her up on the offer.

"I managed to change your wife's diapers and rob banks. I think I can handle my sleeping grandchildren."

"But Dad-"

"Sportsmaster," her mother says firmly," will face my unholy wrath if he so much as thinks about it."

After much persistence, Paula manages to convince them to suit up. They sneak into the guestroom, quietly removing their uniforms from the suitcases. Matty rolls over in his sleep. Both his parents freeze. Seeing he doesn't wake up, they escape to the bathroom. In the small space, both manage to undress. Wally takes a moment to look at his wife as she pulls on her pants. The little baby fat she got with Jania is practically gone. Some stretch marks intersect a few of her scars. She pulls her top on, this one long enough to tuck into her bottoms, noticing Wally staring.

"Having fun there?" She asks, sitting on the toilet to lace up her shoes. A hand tilts her chin up. Wally kisses her the way he did when they were younger. Artemis nearly breaks the kiss with a smile, remembering what happened the first time he kissed her like this in here.

"With you, beautiful, always." He kisses her again with the same enthusiasm.

"Mmmm, Wally," She laughs," We really should be leaving soon."

"Fine," he kisses her one more time, before pulling on his uniform in the time it takes her to finish lacing her boots. Grabbing her gear and kissing her mother, Artemis escapes into the night with Wally close behind.

The both slide into their stride remarkably fast. They jump from rooftop to rooftop, vaulting over chimneys and satellites dishes. Artemis fires an arrow into the side of a skyscraper, her bow catching the rope as she swings down. Wally flashes down the building, careful of his footing. They never say a word, just knowing where the other is the entire time. By midnight, they both stop on a rooftop to catch their breath.

"God, I forgot how great this was," Artemis reties her ponytail, cheeks flushed.

"How the hell did you grow up around here?" Wally asks. He knew that Gotham had a high crime rate, but stopping three muggings and two break ins in four hours was ridiculous.

"There's a reason that it takes a group of vigilantes to save the day." she gives him her usual grin. All the tension from earlier had disappeared. In fact, this is the first time since either of the kids was born that she looked this alive. Between her job and being a mom and being a hero, he never sees her like this. Now, he sees the vibrant spitfire that he fell in love with a decade ago. Artemis glances up at him as she checks her arrows," What's with the weird face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at me like I just grew horns."

"I- sorry, just you seem happy," he stutters. Artemis adjusts her quiver, a soft satisfied smile on her face. Ten years together plus two kids, and she can still leave him speechless.

"Well, I get to beat people up with the love of my life. And after seeing my dad, I needed some sort of distraction," She faces him straight on. Wally moves forward, grabbing her hips and backing her against a wall. Artemis bites her lip, grinning.

"If you were looking for a distraction," His low voice makes her stomach flutter," you should have told me sooner."

Artemis gives him a half smile, grabbing his hips as he had her, pulling her as close as she could. She glances down before meeting his gaze," Looks like you were looking for a distraction too."

Wally takes in her hooded face. When they were first going out, they couldn't keep their hands off each other after training or a mission. If it was training, they would zeta to her apartment. Wally can remember the rush when she pulled her shirt off the first time. His hands now pull the tight fabric of her costume, fingers barely brushing her skin. Artemis pulls his hood back, so she can see his freckles. God the constellations that she had found in those freckles. Wally mimics her movement, pulling her mask back, releasing her hair so it falls between his fingers. He pulls her neck forward, letting his lips fall onto hers. The kiss leaves them breathless in a matter of seconds. They grip each other, pressing against each other so tightly it hurts. Wally pulls away, which Artemis answers with an angered," hey!"

"Arty," Wally pushes hair from her face," I really hate to be the one to cut this short, but it's almost 1 am."

Artemis groans. Both kids had the annoying habit of waking up at five am every single goddamn morning. She keeps her hands on his neck," Do you think we could get away without any sleep?"

"I value my life too much to let you do that," He laughs, kissing her deeply," We leave tomorrow afternoon. One quick zeta trip and a short walk then we're home."

"And?"

"And," He kisses the spot under her ear making her shiver," We can continue this."

"Are you sure we won't be caught up with our kids?" she teases.

"Artemis, as much as I love our children, neither one of those tiny humans could stop me from making love to you. Besides both can be easily dealt with a tiny dose of baby benadryl," Artemis gives him a short laugh. She has teased him mercilessly in the past about him using the term making love, but secretly she loved it. A few of her civilian friends had complained about how their siginificant others fucked them. They complained about the lack of passion. Artemis never felt like Wally and her were simply fucking. Despite being one of the fastest men alive, they always took their time. He knows just where to press on her skin to send her mind into dizzy circles. She knows exactly how to push him over the edge.

Adjusting their uniforms, Artemis ties her hair back. She gives him a grin over her shoulder," Race you back, Baywatch."

Wally grins at her teenaged nickname for him. She doesn't wait for him, leaping to the next roof. Wally flashes down the fire escape, racing through the streets. He is less than a block from the apartment when he trips. He looks up seeing his wife jumping from a roof, his legs tangled in a net.

"Cheater!" He calls.

"I call it being resourceful," She shouts back. Wally untangles his legs, chasing after her. She scales the fire escape outside her old room, trying not to squeal with laughter as Wally catches up. He wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Cheater," He reiterates.

"Resourceful," She turns around so he can face her. She kisses him, so suddenly that he releases her waist. She crouches by the window, jimmying the lock she installed when she was 15. They slip into the bedroom. Matty doesn't look like he's moved since they left. Jania rolls onto her belly. They change out of their uniforms, crawling into bed. Wally pulls Artemis close, resting his chin on the top of her head. She wraps an arm around his waist," I love you."

"I love you too," He murmurs. They fall asleep holding each other. Artemis wakes up to a fussing Jania. She rolls over, finding Matty curled up against his father. Matty looks up at his mother sleepily. She kisses his messy red hair.

"Good morning, sweet boy." She gets out of bed, going over to the old cradle. Matty follows her out into the living room. Artemis holds Jania in one arm," Are you hungry?"

"Wan nannas," Matty answers. Artemis raises an eyebrow at him," peas, Mama?"

"Much better," She goes to the kitchen, pulling a container of already cut up bananas from the fridge. Matty shoves a few into his mouth, cheeks puffing out adorably. Artemis laughs," Don't eat so much. You'll choke."

"I think I said something similar to you when you were that age," Her mother wheels out of her room," Though you hated bananas."

"I have yet to find a food he _won't_ eat," Artemis feeds Jania a bottle of special formula. Most of the time she breast feed, but the formula provided more calories for the kids to gain weight. Matty now had a dissolvable version they mixed in his juice.

"How are you adjusting to two kids?" Her mother asks.

"Ok. Wally and I are having a hard time getting them to both sleep through the night." She shrugs," A two bedroom apartment is really all we can afford right now. It's a touch cramped."

"I remember the same problem with you and Jade. Jade wasn't quite four when you were born, and Sportsmaster and I didn't see the point in giving you your own rooms."

"Dad wasn't exactly too keen before Jade left either." She notices her mother give her a strange look," What?"

"Why do you still call him Dad?" She asks.

Artemis pauses. She looks at Matty and then Jania. Matty babbles at his teddy bear, snippets of a wild story only half in actual English. Jania sucks on the bottle, eyes drooping sleepily," I call him Dad because it reminds me of what I will not be. I will never force my children to train until they pass out from exhaustion. I will never force my daughter to fire arrows at words like love and hope, telling her that they are for weak, pathetic worms. Never make them spar so much that they have to wear long sleeves to cover up the bruises. Never tell them that their best isn't enough. Never make Matthew or Jania feel like they have to run away.

"I call him Dad because when I train them, and I will train them one day, I'll know where to draw the line. Biologically I am half him, but I will never be like him. I will not have my son or my daughter grow up holding onto their anger until it consumes them, until they beat their fists bloody to feel something other than that rage," She meets her mother's eyes," I call him that because I refuse to be like him."

"How did you become such a brave young woman?" Her mother cups her cheek, a gesture that Artemis once flinched at. Now she presses her face into her mother's warm hand.

"I learned from you," She tells her. Her mother gives a bitter laugh," I'm serious. You made mistakes, I won't deny that, but you changed. Despite the joking last night, I really do owe you. Not just for my family. You pushed me to go to a prestigious school and I got to go to college. You told me to pursue what I was passionate about and now I'm working a job that I love. Mom, you have pushed me so much and I can't thank you enough."

"No, Artemis," Paula shakes her head," Do not thank me. You have done all this for yourself. You persevered against odds that I did not consider before having children. You did more with your first twenty five years of life than I have accomplished with my whole life."

Artemis looks down at Jania and holds her out to her mother," Does Bà nội want to hold Jani?"

"I would love to." Paula takes her granddaughter, gently cradling her little blonde head. Aside from the tiny spray of freckles and curious green eyes, Jania strongly resembles her mother at that age. Matty comes over, mashed banana on his face," do you want to see you sister, cháu ngoại?"

"My Jani," Matty places a protective hand on her head. Artemis and Paula laugh.

"Yes, your Jani." Paula assures him. Artemis scoops up her son, kissing him. Paula sees the look Artemis gives her son, one of pure love and joy. One that Paula never was able to give her until she was older. They both hear Wally getting up. Wally and Artemis tease each other throughout the day as they pack. They take breaks, chasing Matty and tossing Jani into the air, both children shrieking with laughter. When they leave, with kisses and promises to see her soon, Paula finds herself beaming. Her daughter is happy, an amazing wife and mother. It's more than she could have hoped for.

 **Author's note: I hope you all liked that as much as I did. I love writing for them. Next chapter will be some identity crisis between Wally and Dick. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello, Loverlies! I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I am. So this chapter is actually more focused on the relationship between Wally and Dick. After my newest Fic, I think people want some answers. I will try to answer them and also move the story forward. Also it's probably going to be pretty short.**

The August rain pours down as Wally walks into a Gotham Bar, already slightly buzzed. It's more on the prospect of being out of the house than alcohol. Matty and Jania were in bed. Artemis is having a nice night alone. He moves to a booth near the back where a man with pitch black hair drains the glass infront of him.

"Hey, Dick," Wally slides across from him," I got your call. Is everything ok?"

"Uh, I don't know. There's been a lot happening the last month," Dick signals the bartender for another round," You are no longer the only father in the group."

"Kor'i had the baby?!" Wally exclaims. Dick nods," Congratulations, man."

"Thanks."

"So…. it's a girl right?" Wally asks. Nodding, Dick pulls up a photo on his phone. A tiny baby glares at the camera with her pure green eyes. Her chubby cheek is pressed against Kor'i shoulder, black curls mixing with red. Wally smiles. The little girl looks like she's ready to punch someone and there is no better way to sum up his best friend," She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Her name is Mar'i Sophie." Dick shakes his head.

"What does Mar'i mean?"

"It's Tameranian for Star. It also reminds me of- well," Dick lets his sentence trail off, unsure.

"It reminds you of your mom. Her name was Mary, right?" Dick nods. Wally takes a sip of the beer in front of him, which he knows won't have any impact on him. Fucking metabolism," Is everything ok? I remember M'gann mentioned you freaking out about something a while back."

Dick takes a long drink," When Mar'i was born, Kor'i's heart stopped. She's ok now, but for a while I thought that she was dead. Turns out that when a Tameranian and a Human have a kid, the pregnancy lasts three months. Mar'i was fully developed, but Kor'i's body isn't designed to carry a kid for that long."

"It put a lot of strain on her heart?" Wally guesses.

"Yeah." Dick meets Wally's eyes for the first time," How do you handle being a dad when your first kid almost kills your wife?"

"I don't know if I'm qualified to answer that, but I know you're freaking out."

"Gee what gave you that idea?" Dick's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Bro, you are allowed to be freaked out. I know that goes against all the training that Bruce gave you, but you're a first time dad. You remember how I was on Artemis's graduation? She gasped and I jumped to conclusions. Matty being born was pretty stressful. Mostly because nine months is not long enough for a man to come to terms with being a dad. I can't imagine doing that in three months. But seeing your kid usually makes it worth it."

"I know. The first time I held Mar'i, I kept thinking 'holy shit, this little girl is mine. She's my baby'" Dick sighs," And that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, I had the same nightmare every night. It was more watching the same awful memory over and over. I kept watching my parents fall from the trapeze. Over and over and over. As I got older, after I joined the team, the nightmares started to get better. I haven't had the nightmare in months, since before Kor'i got pregnant. Then a couple of days ago, I had it again. It hit me pretty hard this time."

"Because of Mar'i?"

"Because of Kor'i and Mar'i. I know that Mar'i is going to grow up safe and happy. But I look down at her and I'm terrified that maybe she was hiding something. What if she was lying? What if we died and it's been so long that it doesn't hurt anymore? What If we die and she's all alone? I-I never wanted to be a dad as a kid because I couldn't put my kids through the pain of losing their parents. Even when I was older, I thought maybe I could convince myself that no kids was the best plan. After all I was still a hero, so what was the point? Then you...you died and I took a leave of absence. I thought maybe it would be ok. I didn't know Tameranians and Humans could have kids. Then your kids came back to save you, dragging my kid with them." Wally smiles a bit," I saw her and I was fucking terrified. I saw how she held herself and how she worked through a plan. I had some horrible thought that she was a clone or whatever. I had to come to terms with it."

"If it makes you feel better, I understand what it's like seeing your future kids."

"When you look at Matty or Jani, do you remember that day?"

"Sometimes. There would be times when I would hold them and think 'you're going to save people one day. You're going to be a hero.' It's pretty hard to hold that image though when strained peas are dripping down their chins. Especially with Jania being a premie. When she was in the hospital, I held her hand and told her about how great she was going to be. All this nice stuff that I told Matty when we got him back."

"I saw her lift a fucking brickwall over her head. Saved me and your wife. Just this morning, I found her sleeping on the ceiling with a giant ass smile on her face. Yesterday she was laughing at bubbles. Somehow this little baby girl is suppose to become an unstoppable force."

"If it makes you feel better, Jania was able to take out the entire league half crazy. Today, I spent ten minutes washing bananas off her. Our daughters aren't going to be who we saw them as years ago. That, my friend, is where their mothers come in. They're going to grow up watching all these incredibly strong and powerful women be who they are. Chances are we," Wally waves his hands between him and Dick," will be there to help with the skinned knees and broken hearts."

"Is that what you want?"

"Are you kidding?" Wally's face breaks into a wide grin," Ever since, well, ever since Matty was born, that's all I've wanted to do. I want to be a good dad to my kids. Matty and Jani deserve to grow up happy. They also need to grow up safe. If being a good father to my son and daughter means that I have to be a hero then so be it. As long as I get to go home to Artemis and them, I'm happy."

"I wish I could think like that. But I'm so terrified that I'm going to die, or worse, what if something happens to Mar'i? She told me that Joker carved her name into her arm when she was a kid. What if something worse happens to-"

"Bro, take a drink." Wally gestures to his glass. Dick drains his drink as Wally signals for another round," I know that you're freaking out. Luckily I have advice."

"The advice you've given me in the past is kind of how I ended up here."

"This one you'll like. Go home, find Mar'i, find the dumbest most colorful kiddie movie you can, and watch it with her. She won't understand what's happening, she'll most likely fall asleep, but nothing is going to calm you down more than just a couple of hours with your baby girl."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"I might have fallen asleep with the kids once or twice or thirteen times. They're tiring one on one, both of them are impossible. It does make me feel better about my day and about life in general, especially when I'm...when I get bad." There's an uncomfortable silence," Sorry."

"Don't be. You deserve to have people in your lfe that make you happy." More silence.

"If there's something you want to say, Dick, then tell me."

"I just, I'm your best friend, Wally. We've been friends for almost 13 years. And you never told me about… about what you were doing to yourself. The-" He shakes his head. Wally sets his glass down.

"Dick, I didn't tell anyone. I was angry at the world and at myself. I needed someone to hurt and when I could find a villain that generally helped. But it wasn't your fault."

"Why didn't I see the signs though?"

Wally shrugs," I'm good a hiding my feelings. There's nothing you could have done. You were already doing enough by just being my best friend. I just- I don't know, man."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Wally looks down at his wrist. One thick scar cuts across it. His healing factor hadn't made the scar fade at all. Almost like his body was punishing him. Dick sighs," I know what it's like for you to feel lost, Wally."

"I know. And I'm sorry. You have my word that I'll be more open about things."

"It only took thirteen years." Dick smiles just enough to let Wally know it's ok to laugh," So how are your kids?"

"Good. Jania is eating pretty well and is rolling over. She's breathing a lot better. Sleeping through the night, mostly. Matty is running Arty and I ragged. He's always talking, only half in English. Still loves Jania. We still have to explain to him what playing gently with his sister means." Wally pulls out his wallet to show Dick a family portrait they took a few weeks ago. They're all sitting on the floor. Artemis holds Jania, the baby in a rose colored dress. Artemis smiles down at her daughter, green blouse making her grey eyes pop. Wally is positioned behind her, his shirt matching Jania's dress, grinning at his son. Matty stands on his tiptoes, overalls over a green shirt. He points at Jania and stares up at his father, wanting an answer to an unheard question.

"Never thought I'd see you with a family portrait." Dick hands the photo back to Wally.

"Never thought I'd have a family to take a family portrait with," Wally shrugs.

"You and Arty want any more?"

"No." Wally answers quickly," We've got our hands full as it is. Besides, I like two kids. No one is ever left out."

"Wait til they start dating." Dick tells him.

"Oh, yeah. Matty will be really excited to meet Mar'i," Wally teases.

"Shut the hell up," Dick throws a napkin at Wally. They spend a while talking about sports and lives. Wally explains an experiment he's running involving the introduction of gamma radiation in a new enviornment until Dick's eyes glaze over. They talk about a few movies that they've seen, Dick asking if he's seen the one with the ninja girlfriend who's father wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend. By the end of the night, they leave on better terms.

A zeta trip and a quick run later, Wally walks into his apartment. He flops onto the couch, surveying the room. The living room has been over taken with toys. Matty's trucks and blocks are mixed with soft stuffed animals caked with drool. A toy chest sits empty in the corner. Wally laughs to himself, remembering the days when papers and books were strewn across the room.

"How'd it go?" Artemis walks into the room, sliding next to Wally. He pulls her close, kissing her forehead.

"Pretty good. Kor'i had the baby."

"And how's Bird boy handling it?"

"Better now that we talked. He needed some fatherly advice," Artemis snorts at this.

"And what advice did you give him? Never try to eat a sandwich on a sleeping baby?"

"That was one time. And it didn't work because Matty stole the sandwich." They both laugh, trying not to wake up the sleeping children down the hall," Really, what did you tell him?"

Wally shrugs," I told him that it's ok to freak out and it's ok to doubt yourself, but he does need to keep in mind that a little girl is now depending on him."

"Did he mention what his freak out was about?"

"Apparently when Mar'i was born, Kor'i had some complications," Artemis looks up at her husband in concern," She's fine now, but he thought that he'd lost her."

"I can't imagine how that must feel." Wally looks down at his wife, pushing wet hair from her face.

"Well, we turned out ok. He'll be fine." They hear a door open and soft foot steps. Matty comes into the living room, holding his blanket, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Matty?" Artemis moves off the couch, picking up the little boy," What are you doing up?"

"Ba deam."

"A bad dream," Artemis repeats. She rocks him on her hip and rubs his back," It's ok. Mommy's here.

"Seep in Mommy's bed?" Matty asks, looking at his mother with bleary eyes.

"Yes you can sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed." A piercing cry fills the apartment.

"That would be Jani." Wally rises from the couch,"I'm guessing family bed tonight?"

"Looks like it." Artemis carries Matty into their bedroom. Jania sits up in her crib, crying. Wally reaches down.

"Hey, sweetheart," He rocks the crying eight month old," I know, you want to be alseep and you aren't."

He takes a second to heat up a bottle for her. The crying stops as soon as the milk hits her lips. Wally smiles down at his daughter, with her golden hair and sleepy green eyes. She already has freckles like him. After burping and changing her, Wally carries her to the master bedroom. Artemis looks up, smiling to herself. Wally murmurs something into their daughter's hair, his lips brushing her temple with every word. Jania grunts and flaps her arms against his back. Matty cuddles up next to her, shifting as Wally slides into bed.

Just before turning out the lights, Wally checks his phone. He grins and shows he screen to Artemis. Dick sent a picture of him and a tiny baby. The little girl has his black hair and pure green eyes. Beauty and the Beast is playing in the background. She laughs because attached to the photo were three words. You were right.

 **Author's note: Yeah so this was really fun to write. I hope to write a fic or two with Nightwing and his family. They're such good drama. The next chapter is gonna be pure fluff, but let's be real, that's all this fic is. Spitfire fluff with their cute babies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Ok! So this is the very last chapter of I Got You! I know so sad. I loved all my stories and this one is no exception. Wally and Artemis are the type of relationship I aspire to have with my future spouse. One where we can go through hell and high water, but in the end, we're still crazy in love with each other. Netflix, I demand that you bring back Young Justice for one season just so Spitfire can be reunited and get married. Also a canon BluePulse would be cool too, thanks. (Side note: Jania's name is pronounnced Jan-e-ah and her nickname, Jani, is pronounced like Rainy)**

Over thirteen years have passed since the night Dick and Wally met for drinks in Gotham. In those thirteen years, Wally and Artemis have managed not to fuck up their kids too bad. They'd moved to Jump City to be closer to a group of heroes after Jania's first birthday. Wally works at a research lab studying Gamma radiation. Artemis is department head of Child Services, making sure every child brought through is taken care of properly. Matty and Jani West are now teenagers. They've had a lot happen to them, but they somehow manage to find the bright side of every horror in their lives. Except one.

Jania wakes up sweaty and panting from a nightmare. Thick blonde hair falls down her back, sticking to her damp skin. She takes a deep breath and tells herself it was just a nightmare. There's a knock on her door," Jania, you up?"

"Yeah, Mom," Artemis comes in. She looks good for being in her late thirties. Jania loves her mother's eyes, the cool, intelligent gray that she can never quite capture in a drawing. Artemis sits on her daughter's bed," Everything ok?"

"I just wanted to check on my birthday girl," Artemis smiles. Jania sees the box in her hands.

"And give me a present?"

"This is from your Aunt Jade," Her mom hands over the gift," She insisted you wear this today."

"You know one year maybe we could not be busy on my birthday," Jania smiles as she unwraps the gift. Inside is a beautiful red dress with a flared skirt. Jania laughs because underneath the dress are leg harnesses for knives," Aunt Jade definately has a killer fashion sense."

"Ugh, I blame your father for that sense of humor," Artemis groans, but her eyes shine with pride," Speaking of your dad, he and Matt are downstairs. If we hurry, there might be some breakfast left."

Jania follows her mother downstairs where she can hear her father and brother. Wally tosses a piece of sausage into the air in an attempt to catch it. Matt snatches it from the air with his speed. Matt West is a handsome 15 year old. His strawberry blond hair has a permanant wind blown style. His gray eyes find his sister.

"Hey, Jani girl, thought you joined the land of the dead," Matt teases his sister. Jania sticks her tongue out at him as she sits down. Wally leans over and kisses her.

"Happy Birthday, honey. You're not allowed to grow up. That goes for you too, bud."

"Wally, you can't say that every year," Artemis rolls her eyes," They're going to grow up just to spite you."

"You don't know that."

"I gave birth to them. You think I don't know how they work?" Artemis winks at Jania. Jania laughs, sounding like her mother.

"I helped make them," Wally points out.

Jania pretends to vomit while Matt shouts," Dad! Way too much information!"

"You two know how babies are made. How do you think you got so stubborn? Mix of me and your mom,"Their breakfast follows with some weird ass conversation about the genetic probablity of Matt and Jania being stubborn. Jania teasingly brings up her best friend, Sophie Grayson.

"If you and Sophie ever had kids, big brother, how-"

"Finish that sentence, baby sister, and you'll end up in Central City," Matt throws a strawberry at her, hitting her between the eyes. Jania throws the strawberry back and Matt catches it in his mouth. They throw their hands up like they just scored a goal," And nothing but net."

"You both are such dorks," Their mother shakes her head.

"But you love us anyway," Jania gives her a smile that is _exactly_ like her father's. One that says _I can sass you into next week, but I'll love you while doing it_. Artemis loves that smile more on her daughter than her husband.

"Yes, I do. Now you all have a party in an hour. We got shit to do." That felt like the family motto. Despite two speedsters, they always managed to have way too much to do in a day. Matt and Jania are a year apart, but their birthday is also New Year's Eve. After years of schedualing and planning, Wally and Artemis came up with the best way to celebrate both important parts of the day. Matt and Jania always have a party in the morning through lunch. Their aunts, uncles, and this year friends would spend the day here then they'd go to the New Year's Eve party in the Watchtower. Matt and Jania clear the table. Clearing the table usually involved a lot of show boating. Their parents allowed powers as long as chores were being done. Jania, having none, enjoyed throwing things around. Matt flashes around the table, grabbing dishes and handing them over to his sister. Jania washes everything dilligently then tosses it behind her. Matt catches them, putting them away at lightning speed. Literally. Jania keeps a running commentary, like a game show host.

Artemis straightens the living room with Wally, both enjoying their daughter's smartass comments. Wally looks at her," She gets that from you, ya know."

"What? Her charm, her wit?" Artemis smirks at him. Wally isn't sure how but twenty four years together has done absolutely nothing to diminish how incredibly sexy he finds that smile.

"Jani?"

"Yes, Matty?"

"Dad's making that face at Mom again."

"The weird one or the really, really, really weird one."

"The creepy one."

"The same one that Mom gives him?"

"You know we can hear you, right?" Wally says.

"Yeah, we know." Jania smirks at her father. Her smile's more like his than Artemis's. Too snarky for her own good.

"If you'd like to know what the face mean," Wally grins at his kids,"then watch closely."

He pulls Artemis to him and kisses her deeply. Artemis immediately returns the kiss, both grinning at the disgusted noises from Matt and Jania.

"They're being gross again," Matt groans.

"Maybe you and-" There's a cracking noise and Jania screams. Matt runs off at normal speed. Soapy water soaks her hair and shirt," GET BACK HERE!"

Jania takes off after Matt, who cackles evilly. Wally keeps one arm around Artemis's waist as their kids chase each other. The scene is so domestically bliss that Jania jumping over the coffee table and tackling her brother almost shocks them. Almost. They wrestle for a solid minute before Matt pins Jania on her stomach.

"Nice try, baby sister." He grins. Jania takes a sharp breath, almost a pained gasp. Matt immediately jumps off her," Jania, are you-"

Jania sweeps his feet from under him. Matt goes down hard. He grabs the back of his head. Jania rolls back onto her feet. She gives her brother a wicked smile," Rule one, big brother. Never let your guard down. Rule two. Know thy enemy. God do you ever see through the hurt baby sister act?"

"You two need to get dressed," Their mother tells them, half scolding. Jania bows to her mother like she's on the stage. Then she bounds up the stairs, Matt only two steps behind. She shakes her head," Jesus Christ how the hell have they not broken more of our furniture?"

"I love how you're more curious on how our furniute isn't more broken than our children," Wally laughs. Artemis shrugs.

"They heal. Furniture doesn't."

Jania dries her hair with a towel and opens her closet. The dress her aunt sent is beautiful, but not good for a party with a bunch of teenaged superheroes. She makes a promise to herself to wear it tonight to the New Year's Eve party. She pulls out a long tunic cut shirt. The dark red fabric falls several inches above her knees. She searches in her dresser for a pair of jeans that isn't covered in paint. Both she and her brother are brilliant at science and math, but they both have strong talents in the arts. Jania's room is covered with her paintings. Every inch of her wall is covered with paintings. Some were awkward self portairts, others fairy tales, some were of her family. She's working on a new painting, sitting on her easel. As she pulls her combat boots over her skinny jeans, her father walks in. He's changed into his normal clothes, but she groans at his shirt. It's the only thing from her begining stages of her art. A big messy lightning bolt with the words '#1 Daddy' and her name painted messy on the back of the shirt.

"I thought you agreed to destroy that," She moans. Wally laughs.

"Sweetie, I have not had nearly enough chances in your life to embarrass the hell out of you," He teases. He looks over at the painting. He becomes very quiet and somber. In the picture, a young girl with thick dark red pig tails grins at them, four holes in her torso. She has an asian look to her and a mischeviousness in her eyes," Haven't seen this one before."

"Started it the day before yesterday. When we got back from Grandma's. Couldn't get the idea out of my head." Jania pulls one of her knees up. Her long, gold hair is pulled into a neat briad that hangs past her waist. Wally sits next to her on the bed. She keeps her left wrist covered with her right hand. Wally notices. He gives his daughter a knowing look.

"How have you been, baby girl?" He never calls her that when her mom is in the room. Too many bad memories. But it's his name for her. To let her know he wants to protect her.

"It's not as bad this year, you know," She shrugs," I only had a nightmare last night, not leading up like the past couple of years. Aunt Jade's gift, the fact that I know I won't see her until next week if at all this month, it kind of made it real again."

"I know," He wraps his arm around her, looking at the painting of his late neice," I know you don't want it to be, but reality is a bitch."

"Yeah, reality's a bitch."

Matt and his mother are have a similar conversation just down the hall. Artemis reads his latest writings. _You never think about all the bad that can happen until it does. You never think that one day someone you love is going to die until they do. Until they're laying on the ground, bleeding. You don't think that someone so young can die. Children should never have to die when they are that young. Children with stars in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They should never feel a bullet pierce their skin, never have scars overlapping on their body. They shouldn't have to fight illnesses or defend themselves from people that should be protecting them. and , if possible, they should never watch their loved ones pass away, never see the life fade from their eyes. If the world was kind, this would never happen. But it doesn't happen. And that tells you the world we live in._ Matt runs his hands through his hair," What do you think, Mom?"

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned or not," Matt's room, compared it Jania's, is a tidy chaos. Books sit on almost every available surface, notebooks littering the desk, and a few posters hang seemingly random around the room. But ask his where something is and he'll hand it to you in three seconds. Artemis looks at her son and wonders how something so sad and angry could come from someone so young. Matt's gray eyes are like her's, aged beyond his years.

"I'm okay, honest." He promises,"Just...I miss her."

"Yeah, I miss her too." Artemis reaches over smoothing a stray hair sticking up at a weird angle," You remember that Thanksgiving she was here and she tried to help us in the kitchen."

Matt smiles. He spent most of his time cooking with his mother than Jania," Yeah, she tried to make boiled potatos. They were severly under cooked and over salted."

"Yeah," She chuckles," You know, sometimes I forget that you're growing up."

"You sound like Dad," Matt laughs.

"Your father does have a point. You shouldn't have to grow up yet. You should be running around, flirting with girls, causing trouble-"

"Was Dad doing that at my age?"

"Your father hit on anything remotely feminine," She admits.

"Is that what drew you to him?" Matt asks.

"I will never admit this to your father because his head is big enough as is. I always thought he was very handsome. But he couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. He was brillaint, still is, but my god he was so arrogant. Like I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him without losing my goddamn mind."

"And this is the guy you married and had two kids with?"

"Love is strange, sweetie, but there is one thing that love can always do is adapt. Your father really hasn't changed much since we were kids. Still immature at times, and God I want to hit him in the face sometimes, but it's part of his- his-"

"I would say my charm, beautiful," Wally leans against the door," And, Matt, to be fair, your mom is right. Love is like energy. It can't be created or destroyed."

"Only changed." He finishes.

"And I knew you thought I was hot when we first met," Wally gives his wife a pointed grin.

"I can still shoot you," She threatens. Wally raises his hands in surrender. They hear the door bell.

"That's probably people." Wally turns and immediately shouts," Jania West, put that spray paint down now!"

He runs off. Artemis and Matt shake their heads as they stand up. Artemis tries not to notice that Matt is a solid inch taller than her. He's getting so big… She pulls him to her, holding him tight. Matt hugs her back. He knows most of his guy friends are embarrased by their moms but not him. He's spent so much of his life worried she might not come home that he's accepted she's going to embarras him. If she does that, it means she's still around.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asks.

"Of course I do, Mom. I love you too." He smiles at her, showing off his pearly whites.

Downstairs, Jania talks to their team. Sophie looks up at him first, cocking one eyebrow," Look who decided to grace us with his presence."

"Sophie, be nice," Lila scolds. Matt is eight inches taller than her so he has to bend over to properly hug her," Happy birthday, Matt."

"Thanks, Li." That's just the begining. Matt and Jania endure hugs from relatives they just saw last week. Their father's mom couldn't be there, but Uncle Barry gives them extra hugs from her. Their aunt M'gann practically cries when she sees the, both so grown up. Neither has the heart to point out she saw them at Thanksgiving. Jania and Matt both hate hugs, unless it's their parents. But they hug everyone to be nice and by the end, both of them are ready to fight someone. They grab food, it having been two hours since they last ate, and chat with their friends. It's been two weeks since they were all last together. Jania notices Parker is smiling more than he has in months.

"Yo, who spiked his punch?" She asks.

"No one. He's just happy from Christmas." Sophie swipes a veggie sandwich from one of the platters.

"Good gifts?"Matt asks around a mouthful of ham.

"Victor's adopting me," Parker beams even wider. Jania has to hit Matt on the back as he starts to choke.

"Parker, I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you for making Matt choke," Jania laughs.

"If I get a choice, I really don't want to die." He grins. Jania rolls her eyes as she hugs him again. He seems different when he's smiling, his eyes sparkling,

"Congrats, dude." Matt coughs," Guess Grayson just got kicked out of being the oldest in the tower."

"It might be your birthday, West, but I have no qualms about killing you," Sophie gives him what they call the Scary Grayson face. Sophie's family is already famous for their glares, but Sophie seems to have perfected it. She cocks one of her eyebrows in a perfect arch, her bright green eyes narrow, and her lips press together into a tight line. The living room is getting way too crowded so they grab their coats and head to the backyard. Matt and Jania spend most of their time out here. A picnic table covered with pen marks from homework and knotches in the edges where Jania tested the sharpness of her arrows. A trampoline in good condition and an old swing set. A well worn target next to a tool shed. Sophie shakes her head," If I hadn't spared with you two, I never would have guessed you were raised as heroes."

"Technically, we weren't raised as heroes. We were just trained," Jania points out.

"Jania, we both know that's a lie," Matt laughs. Matt and Jania have a bright, belly laugh. When one of them laughs, the other is sure to follow. The laugh makes them shake and their eyes squeeze shut, but everything about them seems to be laughing. When they laugh, everything seems to be good in the world. Unfortunately nothing good can last forever. Sophie climbs onto the trampoline and begins doing flips," You know, Grayson, that thing has been there f-"

 _ **BANG!**_ Matt and Jania freeze. Sophie stops flipping and bounces," What was that?"

"Sounded like a car backfiring," Luke jogs over to the fence and pulls himself up to peer over it," Yep, dude is hitting the steering wheel. Old car. Parker, you and Lila should go help."

"Dude, I deal with electronics, not mechanics. Most I can do is change his oil," Parker snorts. Matt and Jania haven't moved. Their hearts thunder in their chests and neither is sure they're breathing. Fragments of a memory hit them. A gun shoot, a scream to get down, Jania's hands and knees sting like she was shoved to the ground, a teenaged girl going for her own gun, four more gun shoots, and blood. So much blood. Lila, who rolls her eyes at Parker and Luke gossiping about the man's car, notices her two friends frozen in terror.

"Hey," She keeps her voice low, so she doesn't attract attention to anyone's attention. Placing a hand on Matt's shoulder, she asks," Are you-"

Matt's hand moves so fast there's no way for her to stop it. His whole body is moving, pushing her back. He slams her against the brick of the building. Matt doesn't look it, but he's strong. He holds her a foot above the ground and squeezes so hard, Lila can't even gasp. She claws at his hand, kicking helplessly. She hears him speak lowly through gritted teeth," You won't hurt her. Not ever again."

"Hey!" Parker is first over. He tries to pull Matt back. Matt smashes his elbow into Parker's face. Parker stumbles back into Jania, who goes batshit crazy. She grabs Parker and starts slamming her fists into every piece of skin she can reach. Parker yells," JANIA! STOP! STOP!"

Matt and Jania are blasted away from two purple starbolts. They hit the ground hard. Lila slides down the wall, coughing and sputtering. Sophie flies over to her friend. She kneels down and begins checking Lila," Are you ok?"

Lila nods, unable to speak. Parker's bleeding from both nostrils and his lips. Sophie turns on Matt and Jania, who have picked themselves off the ground. She shakes with fury," What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost killed them!"

She doesn't yell is the worst part. If she screamed, they would be expecting it. But she doesn't. She just stares at them, like they're going to hurt someone else. Jania grabs Matt's hand and with a loud crack, they're gone. Sophie and Luke help their friends inside. Luke calls out," Hey! We need some help."

"Delilah!" Raven exclaims, pulling her daughter from her son. Lila is still having trouble breathing. She waves most people off but keeps close to her mother.

"Where are Matt and Jania?" Artemis asks as she hands Parker a wet hand towel.

"Don't know. They lost their goddamn minds and attacked Parker and Lila," Sophie helps Parker with his bloody nose. She shows no concern for her best friend or her teammate.

"Wait, what?"

"Some guy's car backfired," Luke explains," We were trying to figure out what was happening. I guess Li noticed Matt and Jania were acting weirder than usual. Matt tried to strangle her."

"The car," Wally curses," I keep telling that asshole he needs to get a new one."

"Yeah, still waiting for an answer," Sophie's voice is cold.

"Mar'i," Her father gives her a stern look. Sophie looks down and apologizes. All the adults in the room know why Matt and Jania reacted the way they did. Or they had a good idea as to why. Artemis and Wally exchange a look before looking at their children's friends.

"Have you all heardof someone named Lian Harper?"

Matt runs as fast as he can away from their house. Jania clings to her brother as he carries her. Both of them keep hearing the sound of gunshots. Matt trips and they both go tumbling down a hill. They lay there, everything hurting. Jania's sure she's bleeding but doesn't sit up to see how bad it is. Her ears are ringing. Matt wants to check on his sister. His ankle throbs in pain. Probably a sprain. The December sky peeks through bare branches. The cold air bites his exposed skin. They lay there, each of them thinking about what happened. That car backfiring. It ruined everything.

They and their friends all had an agreement of sorts. Any trauma they had prior to the team, anything that had left them damaged, anything that had hurt them, they were under no obligation to share. There were two exceptions to this rule: 1. If their teammates felt that it was hindering their ability to be on a team or 2. if it becomes too much for them to deal with by themselves. They know there's a story behind every scar. Sophie has a scar of her name on her arm that she never talks about. Even mentioning it makes her shut down. Parker's shit is still fresh, but he's working through it. The twins never talk about it, but they've seen the twins having a panic attack. Not a pretty sight. Matt and Jania have never let their cool demeaner slip, never let their friends know about their past. Their friends don't even know who their grandfather is.

Their grandfather. Something in Jania's chest coils into a tight ball. She wants to do the same. Matt, on the other hand, feels as if someone has put hot coals into his stomach. He wants to hit something. Their father's dad passed away last year. Grandpa Rudy had always encouraged his grandchildren's special brand of weird. Their mom said Grandpa Rudy tried to push Wally into a line of work that he hated, but learned from that lesson pretty fast. Their paternal grandfather had been the epitome of grandfatherly love. Their maternal grandfather… not so much. They knew Artemis came from a family of villains. They knew their late Grandma Paula had been crippled in a heist and arrested. She gave up that life after she returned home from prision. But her husband did not. Their grandfather is Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster, as they'd learned from their mother and aunt, did not tolerate weakness in any form. Matt's far too emotional and has trouble with social interactions. Jania had been born three months premature. The first is just an annoyance. Jania's birth was a death sentence. Sportsmaster has tried six different times to kill them both.

"No," Matt sits up. Jania looks over at him. His face is already a patchwork of bruises and cuts. He looks at Jania," No more bad thoughts. Not today. We're okay."

"Matt, we are so not okay. We just attacked our best friends," Jania rolls onto her side," You just tried to strangle Lila and I probably broke Parker's nose."

"You don't know if you broke his nose."

"I've broken yours. Twice." She points out," We are not ok, big brother. Not at all."

Matt and Jania sit in silence. Before, when something like this happened, they'd just hide away. Not let anyone see the cracks in their foundation. But that wasn't possible now. They want their parents. They want their parents to acknowledge their pain, more so to help them understand it themselves, then help them work through it. Jania breaks the quiet," Do you remember the book Mom read to us?"

"The book of fairy tales?"

"No, the one she read when she and dad got back from a mission. _Oh, The Places You'll Go_ ," Jania remembers.

"Yeah. I remember." Matt smiles, just a tiny bit,"' But on you will go, though the water be foul. On you will go though your enemies prowl.' I don't remember the rest."

"'On you will go though the Hakken-Kraks howl. Onward up many a frightening creek, though your arms may get sore and your sneakers may leak. On and on you will hike. And I know you'll hike far and face up to your problems whatever they are.'" Jania recites, thanks to a photographic memory. They look at each other, with tired smiles.

"Mom and Dad have us brain washed to ask for help." Matt says.

"They didn't do a good job if we're sitting at the bottom of a hill after attacking our friends," Jania tries to laugh, but it doesn't last long. She starts to cry and Matt joins her. They sit there for what seems like hours, just crying. They cry for their cousin. They cry out of fruststraion. They cry because they need too. Because it all hurts. When they have no more tears left, they wipe their eyes," You are an ugly crier."

"You aren't much better," Matt sniffles. They stand up, brushing off their clothes," What do you want to bet Sophie tries to kill us?"

Jania doesn't answer. Matt decides not to push it. He picks her up bridal style. This is the easiest way he's found to carry someone when running. The run back to their house takes three minutes. They open the door and find the party gone. Their parents sit at the kitchen table, coffee mugs in their hands. They jump up as Matt shuts the door.

"Oh my god," Wally takes in his son and daughter. They have leaves in their hair, Jania's falling from her braid in tangles. They have cuts and bruises.

"I tripped," Matt says," We- I-"

Matt and Jania just look at their parents and start to cry. They thought all their tears were gone, but something about the concern on their parents' faces makes them cry. Wally and Artemis go to them, pulling both of them in close for a family hug. Jania and Matt sob and Wally and Aretmis let them. They wait until both teens take shaky breaths.

"Better?" Their mother asks.

"No," Jania wipes her nose with her sleeve.

"Good. Otherwise, I'd be worried."

"How are Lila and Parker?" Matt asks.

"Lila's fine, just some bruising. Parker had a broken nose Raven healed." Jania doesn't have the energy to tell Matt she was right.

"Do you all want to stay home tonight? We don't have to go to the party." They shake their heads," Ok, quiet night in.

"No, we want to go." Wally looks at his son," We did something awful, Dad. We have to face- I need to tell Lila I'm sorry. I need to tell her that I-I'm sorry. That I'm so sorry."

Jania nods," You raised us to own up to our mistakes, no matter the reasons. Hiding doesn't make the mistakes go away. It makes them hurt worse."

"How did we end up with kids like you," Artemis usually says with with a smile, a laugh. Now she's sad. She never expected her babies to grow up so fast.

Jania wears the dress that her aunt got her to the party. The fabirc clings to her body in all the right places. The dress doesn't feel like a dress. It feels more like armour. She pretends that it is. That no one can hurt her unless she wants it to. Matt does the same, only his comfort is in a bullet he wears around his neck. It's one from his cousin's gun. The strength and grace she had in life always inspired him and nothing can change that.

Zeta tubing is always strange. The feeling of their molecules breaking down and reappearing somewhere else is an indescribable feeling. The watch tower still takes their breath away. The moon reflects off of the stone, making the whole place glow. The stars are so much closer. Like diamonds. They've been here so many times, Wally and Artemis for hero purposes, Matt and Jania for parties and recently missions. There's about a hundred people there, from Clark Kent to little Zahra Zatara, Aunt Zatanna's newborn daughter. Little kids run around the groups of parents and a few clumps of teens hang around the edge of the room.

They arrive a few minutes late, nothing too drastic, just normal West timing. Both kids can feel about thirty sets of eyes on them. They hold their heads up and shoulders back. There's a stage set up, open mic for anyone brave enough to speak. Lila and Parker talk near it. Matt notices the bruises poking above the edge of her scarf. Aside from a few bruises on his face, Parker doesn't look much different.

"Hey," Sophie appears in front of them. Her dark hair swept up into an elegant bun. Her purple dress bares her shoulders, but she still holds herself with ridgid poise. Like a dancer.

"Are you doing to kill us?" Matt asks.

"As of now, neither of you are off the hook with me, but I can at least understand why what happened happened," She sounds so diplomatic about it that they almost expect her to pull out a contract or something," And, just so you know, I do care about you both. I care if you're ok."

"Was that an I love you, Grayson?" Matt asks.

"Not in this lifetime, West," She gives them a rare smile," Also, Lila said she wants you to wait for the apology."

"Why?"

"Because Lila is going to do something Lila- like," This feels like an adequate explanation for her because she turns to talk to one of her batuncles. They mingle for about an hour. No one from their party says anything about what happened except to ask if they are ok. Matt and Jania avoid Black Canary, in case she tries to bull the shrink talk on them. The microphone shrieks with feed back when Lila taps on it. The scarf is open so they can all see the brusies on her throat. Her musical voice is harsher and cracks.

"Hi. So I've been going back and forth on whether I wanted to do this. I've been so afraid of making an idiot out of myself that I didn't want to do it and I wanted to push past that," She clears her throat," Something happened today that made me realize something else. Everyone here is incredibly lucky. Lucky to be here, at this moment. To be with people they love and who love them in return. There are some heroes that aren't that lucky. We all know the risks, but it doesn't soften the blow. It doesn't change the pain of losing someone you love. It still hurts when you think about the fact they should be here."

She looks right at Matt and Jania. Her wild green eyes are soft and forgiving," We're all guilty of pushing people away when something goes wrong, maybe because we all want to believe we're stronger than we are. Maybe to protect the people we love. We've all felt alone. I want to celebrate that feeling and I want everyone to know that in this life, you are never alone. Someone is always looking for you."

She looks down at the keyboard in front of her. Her friends can see her on the edge, a moment of panic, before she touches the keys. The melody fills the room. Her voice, while coarser than usual, captures the attention of everyone in the room," _Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn? The fire's out but still it burns and no one cares, there's no one there. Did you find it hard to breathe? Did you cry so much you could barely see. In the darkness all alone and no one care, there's no one there."_

Matt and Jania feel their hearts sink until Lila begins the chorus," _But did you see the flare in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did ya? Did ya? Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_ " She looks right at them," _And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there, sending out flares._ "

Matt feels his father's hand on his shoulder and Artemis takes her daughter's hand.

" _Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_ " Jania remembers Lian screaming for her to get down, her hand flying for the gun at her belt. The moment she saw the bullest pierce her skin. The way Lian choked on her own blood. How much it hurt as she screamed. How much she fought her father when he tried to take her away," _Lose your heart but don't know when and no one cares, there's no one there. But did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did ya? Did ya? Did you see the sparks filled with hope, and you are not alone,' cause someone's out there, sending out flares. Someone's out there sending out flares._ "

Matt remembers Lian's smile. How she made him laugh so hard it hurt his sides. How after she died he had nightmares about the same thing happening to his sister," _Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn? But did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did ya? Did ya? Did you see the sparks filled with hope, and you are not alone,'cause someone's out there, sending out flares. But did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did ya? Did ya? Did you see the sparks filled with hope, and you are not alone,'cause someone's out there, sending out flares._ "

Lila finishes the song with one final note. No one claps for her. A few heroes are crying. Some are just looking at her in shock or in pain. She curtsies and jumps off the stage. Matt is beside her in a second, pulling her into a tight hug. He lifts her off the ground. He whispers," I'm sorry, Lila. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know. I don't forgive you just yet, but I think we can work towards that," He hears the smile in her voice.

"I thought you didn't listen to The Script," He asks once he set her down. Jania is hugging Parker, something she seldom does with anyone.

"I don't. Your mom gave me the song suggestion. I listened to it this afternoon a gazillion times and practiced the notes for a while. I wasn't going to sing it, if you didn't come."

"Mom?" Jania looks confused.

"Yeah. She said you loved that song. I thought it might help," She smiles kindly," If you excuse me, my throat is killing me."

She goes to find her mother. Jania looks at Parker," Are we okay?"

"I need to kick your ass a few times first, then we'll be good." He gives her a forgiving smile.

"I'm going to to be indebted to you forever," She groans. He laughs and goes off. Matt and Jania go to their parents.

"Well?" Their father asks.

"We've got a lot of work to do, but we'll be okay." Jania says. They hug their parents. When their parents did this earlier it was to confirm that they were loved. Matt and Jania do it to thank them. Not only for today, but for their whole lives. For every time they stayed up when one of them was sick. For all the skinned knees they patched up. For all the times Wally talked one of them down from a panic. For all the times Artemis was strict during training. For Jania's first archery lesson. For the first time Matt ran on water. For every single hug and kiss they were given. All the punishments they thought were unfair (and still do). Just hugging their parents, they try to express their gratitude. For being there when they needed them.

Wally and Artemis hug their children back. All the late nights worrying if they were safe. All the missions that nearly cost them their lives, but they kept going because they have to protect them. The nights they held their children as they cried. The days they fought because they were so tired. It's been worth it. They hug their children back and let them know they are here. They let their son and daughter feel one thing in the hug. One firm message. Something they'd tried so hard to let them know daily since the day Matt was born and even before.

I got you. I see you, I hear you, I love you. I got you. No one will hurt you while I'm here.

I got you.

 **Author's note. Yeah, big time jump. Massive one. But you can see more where Wally and Artemis have gone from being a little over protective to them knowing when their kids need to figure things out for themselves. And more than that, I hope this shows that family is always growing and relationships are always changing. By blood or by choice, family is those who love you. This is the last chapter of this story. I will be adding another chapter of Still Family. Then...Idk. Favorite, Review, etc.**

 **The song Lila sings is called Flares by the Script.**


End file.
